Bound to a demon
by djem90
Summary: Rating:- M. Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo, Shizuo x Vorona, mentions of Mikado x Kida.Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara. Warning:- Violence, language, plenty of yaoi, character death, non-con and Izaya. Summary:- AU- When Shizuo first uses his strength, he's devastated. After wandering through Ikebukuro on his own, he sees something he wasn't supposed to. (Izuo).
1. Meetings and promises

Title:- Bound to a demon

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo, Shizuo x Vorona, mentions of Mikado x Kida

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Violence, language, plenty of yaoi, character death, non-con and Izaya

Summary:- AU- When Shizuo first uses his strength, he's devastated. After wandering through Ikebukuro on his own, he sees something he wasn't supposed to. Demon Izaya x Human Shizuo.(Izuo).

**Meetings and promises**

He didn't know what had set him off. Maybe it was his little brother sitting at the table, still expressionless after eating his pudding. The one he had saved for later, the one with his name on it. His vision grew red, anger filling him. He gripped the nearest thing he could, the table Kasuka was sitting at.

He picked it up with ease holding it above his head, the bones in his arms cracked, but he remained standing. Shizuo froze as his brother's expressionless eyes filled with doubt and fear. His arms shook under the weight of the table and the guilt of what he was about to do. "K-Kasuka." Shizuo dropped the table, turned and ran. "Nii-san."

Shizuo would get in trouble for leaving the house on his own and in the dark. But at the moment he didn't care. What was I about to do? Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. How did I? The small boy ran through the streets, not looking or caring where he was going. If he had stayed with Kasuka he would have never met the demon.

When he finally calmed down, he didn't know where he was. There was little light, except for the street lamps. Shizuo looked around frantically, his parents were going to be furious when they found him. If they found him. Shizuo walked past an alleyway, trying to figure out where he was. He couldn't recognize anything.

The small boy froze, his blood running cold as cold laughter rang through the alleyway. He covered his ears as a high pitched scream followed. "They always scream. Heh. Humans." Shizuo couldn't move, he heard the footsteps coming out of the darkness. Red eyes glinting. Run run run. Why couldn't he move? "Oh? Hello little human." Shizuo screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" The demon tilted his head, as Shizuo gaped at him, still screaming. "Oops. I forgot." The demon closed his eyes, Shizuo watched as the long tail disappeared and horns disappeared under the demons hair. "There we go. Go home tiny human." Shizuo stopped screaming. "I'm not tiny. I'm a child." The demon blinked. "What's your name?" Not many humans stayed to talk to him.

"None of your business." He let his rage build, hoping that before wasn't a fluke. He needed it to protect himself. "You're a cheeky one." He stepped back as the demon took a step forward. Shizuo let it build, attempting to pick up the metal a-board. The demon looked surprised, before a smirk appeared on his face. Shizuo felt something crack in his arm, but he didn't care. He threw the board at the demon, who effortlessly caught it in one hand. "You're interesting." The metal groaned and creaked under the demons grip.

Shizuo turned and ran, his small legs pounding the pavement. If he was lucky he would find his way back home, but if he was running in the opposite direction it didn't matter as long as he got away from the demon behind him. Shizuo looked behind him, seeing the demon still behind him. "Damn." He crashed into someone, falling backwards before he was caught by the person he had bumped into. "That's not nice running away." Shizuo slowly looked up looking into the demons gleaming eyes. How? He was behind him. Idiot. He's a demon. "Let me go."

"You have to ask nicely." Shizuo glared at him, kicking with all his strength, when that didn't work he sank his teeth into the arm holding him. The grip loosened and he stepped back. The look in the demons eye was scary. It was happy Shizuo had bit him and tried to escape. He shivered as he ran again. "You're making this too easy." Shizuo yelped as he was lifted off the ground.

Shizuo opened his eyes, seeing how high above ground he was. A hesitant look above him and he could see the demon holding him, his wings spread out behind him. "If you tell me your name, I'll let you down." Shizuo kept his mouth closed. He didn't know why the demon wanted to know his name, but he wasn't going to give it to him. "Last chance." He still said nothing.

The demon sighed in mock irritation and dropped him. Shizuo screamed as he free fell, before the demon grabbed him again. "Shizuo." The demon smiled. "That's better. What's your last name, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo opened his mouth to tell the demon where to go. Red eyes met his and the fingers holding him loosened. "Heiwajima." The demon couldn't have looked any happier.

The demon set them down in a familiar park and Shizuo was glad, he now knew his way home. As soon as he was let go, he went to run. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo froze as the demon said his name. Why can't I move? The demon walked slowly in front of him. Shizuo looked at him wide eyed and helpless. "You're a bit young for me to play with. But I like you." The demon slid off one of his silver rings, sliding it onto Shizuo's finger. "You bit me. Fair is fair."

Shizuo watched as the demon came closer, lips connecting to his neck where the demon nipped and sucked, leaving a mark that would never fade. "There we go. You're mine now, Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked up at the demon. "I'm Izaya Orihara. Don't worry, I'll find you when you're older."The demon crouched down, so their eyes met. "But you won't remember any of this." Shizuo nodded, his eyes closing.

Shizuo woke up in his bed. Dazed he glanced around his room. How did he get home, didn't he run out and get lost? The small boy looked down, noticing the silver ring on his finger. How did that get there? He panicked, when it wouldn't come off. Shizuo used all his strength and the ring still stayed on, though he had damaged his finger in the process. Maybe water would help.

Shizuo ran into the bathroom and turned on the tap. He placed his finger underneath, again trying to get the ring off. It didn't budge. Shizuo gave up, catching his reflection in the mirror. There was something under his pajama top. He reached up, pulling the collar down. Between his neck and shoulder, there was a dark bruise. He didn't remember getting it. He didn't know why, but when he looked at it, he shuddered, ice running through his veins.

"Shizuo, Kasuka time to get up." Shizuo froze at his brother's name. He had tried to throw a table at him. He was in trouble. He quickly dressed in his uniform, before making his way down to the kitchen. "K-Kasuka. I'm sorry." His younger brother looked at him oddly. "What are you apologizing for, Nii-san?" Shizuo avoided his gaze. "Last night." Kasuka studied his brother. "What happened? You came home after school and went straight to bed."

What? "Kasuka I tried to throw a table at you." Kasuka sighed. "You were probably dreaming, Nii-san." Kasuka finished his breakfast before leaving the room. Shizuo stared blankly at the table. Kasuka didn't remember? But he did pick up the table and then he ran out of the house didn't he? Shizuo's gaze dropped to the silver ring on his finger. How was he going to explain that?

He left the house, meeting up with Shinra as they walked to school. "What's wrong Shizuo?" Shinra was good at picking up his moods. "I don't know." The other boys father was a doctor so he should know. "I've lost my memory. Last night. I tried to throw a table at Kasuka." Shinra raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Shizuo lifted his hand. "When I woke up, I had this. I can't get it off." Shinra stared at the silver ring, before wrapping his fingers around it and trying to yank it off. "That's on tight. The teacher is going to throw a fit." Shizuo sighed. "Tell me about it. How's Celty?" Shinra went into a speech of how lovely his special angel was. Shizuo tuned out his gaze falling to the ring.

It was Shinra's idea to go to the infirmary, for the time being they could use the excuse his finger was broken. Shinra was already learning how to be a doctor from his dad, so he wrapped Shizuo's finger perfectly. No one asked about the ring because they didn't see it.

"You're both late." Shinra covered his mouth while he hid behind Shizuo. They were both in the same close, Shinra sitting behind him as it had always been. "So you really don't know where it came from?" Shizuo shook his head whispering back. "Nope. I can't remember anything from last night. But it's not just the ring. I have a bruise as well." Shinra was silent.

"Heiwajima, Kishitani. Quiet in class." Shizuo put his head to the desk. "He was talking to his boyfriend." Before he could stop himself, he was standing up and glaring at his idiot classmate who had made the comment. Seconds later his desk was embedded in the wall, while he grabbed his arm in pain.

He looked down at Shinra. "Still think I was dreaming?" Shinra was looking between the wall and his friend, before shaking his head slowly. Then his face lit up excitement filling him. "Can I dissect you? Shizuo scowled picking up his chair. "Heiwajima go to the principals office." Shizuo groaned before making his way down the long hall.

"Did he have a go at you?" Shinra asked as they walked out of school. "No. He didn't believe me. He said to stop messing around with made up stories." Shinra laughed. "Maybe he should try pulling the desk from the wall." Shizuo flexed his fingers not believing he had used his strength again. "Maybe the guilt made you forget. You did try and flatten your little brother." Shizuo nodded that was probably it.

The pair of them waited for the light to change, before they started crossing the road. A woman in a bright red sweater walked past them and Shizuo shivered. Shinra looked at him one eyebrow raised. "Did she scare you?" Shizuo shook his head. "No, it was the colour she was wearing." He shook his head. since when was he scared of the colour red?


	2. Finding and losing love

**Finding and losing love **

Shizuo always thought about the ring and bruise in the back of his mind, but he didn't let it take over his life. He kept the bandage on his finger and the bruise was covered by a scarf he had started wearing.

It was when he was in high school that he knew he had found the one he wanted to be with. He had seen her on the first day of school, she was beautiful with her long blond hair flowing behind her. Shinra looked over at his friend. "Someone's in love." Shizuo didn't move, he kept staring at the girl.

Vorona, that was her name. It suited her, she sat at the desk in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at the back of her head. He didn't think she would notice, but she turned around and saw his gaze. "Why are you staring at me?" Shizuo felt his cheeks heat up. She had asked him in front of the whole class.

It was embarrassing, so he did the only thing he knew how to. His embarrassment turned into anger, his desk crashing into the back wall. Without looking back he stormed out of the classroom. How could he be so stupid, she probably hated him. His crush would be as scared of him, as everyone else.

The group of people not scared of him was small. There was Shinra, who was a little crazy. But that was down to his father. Celty, the girl Shinra was in love with. She was his best friend. He could tell her anything. There was Kasuka, his expressionless brother, who always forgave him. And there was... Shizuo shook his head, feeling a headache coming on. No there was no one else.

He unconsciously brushed his fingers against the ring. He didn't care how he got it now. It was there to stay. His possession one that he couldn't lose. "Shizuo Heiwajima." He didn't know why he flinched as he heard his full name. He looked down as Vorona stood in front of him. "Why aren't you looking at me now?" Shizuo said nothing.

"You like me. Yes?" Shizuo felt two hands either side of his head, lifting it harshly so he met her gaze. "I like you." She brought his head forward, so their lips met. Shizuo winced as he felt his forehead hit hers. Vorona pulled away. "Go out with me." Her lips met his again. Clumsy and awkward. "Don't say no."

Shizuo smiled, taking her hands away from his head. "I like you. Will you go out with me Vorona? The blond smiled. "About time. Yes I will." The two teens stood in the corridor arms wrapped around each other. He had another person who wasn't scared of him.

"Shinra this is Vorona." They were sitting on the roof. Shizuo, Shinra and Vorona. "Wait are you two?" Vorona smiled, pulling Shizuo into her side. "He is my boyfriend." Shizuo blushed, shinra smiled at him. "That's great. He's been staring at you like a love sick puppy, since he saw you." Shizuo glared at him.

Vorona stuck to his side like glue. He didn't mind, putting his arm around her. She glared at any other girls who came near him. The blond was a bit possessive, but he loved her and wouldn't leave her side. She hadn't seen the ring or mark yet as they were hidden. He wondered what she would say.

When they both turned sixteen, Vorona asked Shizuo to walk her home. It wasn't any different than usual, Shizuo never left her side, they walked home together, either staying at Shizuo's or Vorona's. But this time was different. Shizuo blushed as he noticed the look on her face. They were both sixteen now. What had he expected? Shizuo smiled, bringing his hand up gently, to rest on her cheek. "If you're happy to." Vorona smiled, throwing her arms around him.

He watched as she walked away. They weren't alone often, so Shizuo ran to find Shinra. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a clue what to do. His face was crimson. He and Vorona were going to do it. What did that mean? They both loved each other, so everything should be fine. But what if he hurt her? What if he couldn't control his strength?

"Shinra!" The doctor turned and smiled. "Shizuo. Why do you look so panicked? Where's Vorona?" Shizuo pulled him from his classroom, leading them to somewhere private. "Shizuo?" Shinra had never seen his friend act like this before. "Me and Vorona are going to have sex." There he said it.

Shinra smiled. "That's great. You're taking the next step. Why do you look so panicked then?" Shizuo slumped to the floor. "I want to. I love her. But what if I hurt her?" Shinra sat down as well. "You won't hurt her. Look at how long you've been together." Shizuo nodded doubtfully, Shinra didn't know how hard it was for him to control his strength. "Be honest with her."

Why was he so damn nervous? He didn't look at Vorona while they were in class. Shizuo put his head against the table. It was really happening. He hadn't learned a single thing all day. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Damn.

"Have you changed your mind?" Vorona bit her lip as they walked towards the gate. "No." The blond gripped his hand. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" Shizuo looked at her. "I'm afraid of hurting you." Vorona smiled. "That's all?" Shizuo nodded. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

Shizuo smiled as Vorona leaned into him. "I knew about your strength, when I asked you out." They made the familiar walk to Vorona's. "My parents won't be back until the weekend." So that was why she had asked today.

Vorona led him up to her bedroom. He had been here many times before, but now it felt different, like he was here for the first time. "I'm going to shower. Wait here." Shizuo nodded, sitting on the bed, fingers trembling.

He didn't know how long it had been until, his girlfriend came back into the room, in her soft blue underwear. Shizuo gaped. "You're beautiful." Vorona smiled. "Thank you." She sat on the bed next to Shizuo, undoing the first button on his shirt. Shizuo, waited until she had undone all of them, shirt sliding from his back. Seconds later he felt a hand across his cheek.

"Did you cheat on me?" Shizuo didn't know what to say. Vorona sat there glaring at him. "No. I love you." Another slap. "Liar. What's that then?" She was pointing at the mark, that appeared when he was a kid. "Vorona. I'm not cheating on you. I've had it since I was a child."

Vorona looked into her lap. "Sorry. It looks like a hickey. Sorry for hitting you." Shizuo kept himself calm. "It's fine. I don't like showing it. There's this as well." Vorona watched him unravel the bandage, showing her the ring. He didn't expect another slap. "You're married?" The blond screeched at him.

"Vorona listen to me. I'm not married. I'm not old enough. I've had the ring, same as the mark. I can't get it off, so it's stuck." Vorona didn't believe him, she gripped the ring trying to yank it off. "You're right." Shizuo moved away once she let go. "I think I should go home."Vorona grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry Shizuo. Please stay." Maybe things would have been different if he had left.

"Vorona we need to trust each other." His girlfriend nodded. "I know. I do trust you. I love you, Shizuo." Shizuo sighed rubbing a hand through his hair, before lowering himself onto the bed. Vorona smiled laying back as she realized he was going to stay. He kissed her slowly, his hands moving up her thighs. He was using everything he had to keep his anger in check. He didn't want to hurt her.

Vorona shivered under Shizuo's fingers. The teen reached around taking off her bra. "It okay, Shizuo. Be as rough as you want." Shizuo shook his head. "I'm not risking it Vorona. If I'm not careful, I'll kill you." The blond threw both arms around him, pulling him close. "I said it's okay." One hand let go, the other reaching for Shizuo's trouser button.

He was kissing Vorona's stomach, when he first noticed it. There was a pain in his shoulder, where the mark was. He ignored it at first, until it got worse. It felt like he was on fire. His fingers had started to pull his girlfriends panties off, when she yelped. The ring was still it's usual silver, but it was getting hotter. Shizuo hissed as he felt it burn his skin.

Vorona looked at him worriedly. She had felt the ring singe her skin. "Shizuo?" Shizuo grit his teeth. "I'm going to put this under cold water." Vorona nodded, running her fingers over the burn mark on her hip. "Maybe you should go to the hospital?" Shizuo shook his head. "I'll be back in a minute.

Shizuo leaned over the sink, waiting for the pain to subside, holding his finger with the ring under cold water. Well that was a first. He would have to ask Shinra or Celty, see if they knew anything about it. The pain finally stopped. The teen sighed turning off the tab. Hopefully Vorona wasn't angry at him.

"The pain is gone. Vorona?" The blond was sitting where he had left her. "I think we should break up." Shizuo froze. "What?" His girlfriend turned to face him, a knife in her hand. "I'm a pathetic human." Shizuo took a step forward, Vorona didn't sound like her usual self. Her voice was low and sounded almost mechanical. "I don't deserve you."

"Vorona stop. Put the knife down." The blond smiled at him, before running the blade down her legs and arms, blood flowing out. "I had no right to touch you." Shizuo flinched as she drew the knife against her throat. "You aren't mine to touch." The knife pressed deeper, Shizuo launching himself to the bed, so he could get the knife away from her. "Vorona! Snap out of it."

It was too late. He knew that. He was strong, but not fast. He hadn't been able to save her. Shizuo could feel the tears running down his face. He didn't look up as footsteps thundered up the stairs, or when the door was smashed open and police officers surrounded him. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Again he flinched at the sound of his name.

"You are under arrest for murder." Shizuo blinked, finally taking in the scene. He was leaning over the bed, over his dead girlfriend, who was covered in blood, with a knife in her chest. "I didn't do this." He knew they wouldn't believe him. Shizuo took one last look at the love of his life, before crashing through the police. Why were they in the house in the first place? And how did they know his name?


	3. Running and hiding

**Running and hiding**

Shizuo ran out of the house, luckily he was still wearing his school trousers, but he had nothing covering his upper body or his feet. The police chased him, not all of them, the others must be dealing with Vorona. Damn it. Why did she kill herself?

He only knew of one place to go. Shinra, he wouldn't judge him, he'd help though Shizuo would probably have to give him some blood. His friend was obsessed with finding out why he was so strong. "Shizuo. What's wrong?" Shizuo ignored him, stepping into the apartment. He had finally lost the police.

Shizuo sat on the sofa and cried. "Shizuo?" Shinra crouched in front of him. "She's dead." The black haired teen stared at his friend in shock. "Did you?" Shizuo shook his head. "We went to her house-she saw the bruise and accused me of cheating- we were going to do it, but the mark burned and the ring burnt her." Shinra waited for him to continue. "I went to cool it down and stop the pain, when I came back, Vorona was there with a k-knife."

Celty sat down next to Shizuo, resting his head on her shoulder. "So she killed herself?" The crying teen nodded. "Then the police came in and said I did it. Why did she kill herself? I thought we were happy." Shinra didn't know what to say, to comfort his friend. "The police will be searching for you."

"I found them." Shinra smiled as he came back into the room. "You can stay here Shizuo, but we need to have a disguise. Shizuo looked at the small bundle. "I didn't kill her." Shinra let Celty hug him. "I know, that's why we're protecting you." Shizuo smiled sadly. It turned to a frown when he saw the hair dye.

He didn't know where Shinra had got everything from, it was weird. He didn't move as Shinra rinsed the dye from his hair. He had a towel around his shoulders, Shinra led him back to the sofa, Celty was waiting for him with a hairdryer. He was glad he had such good friends. After his hair was dried, he caught sight of it in the mirror. He was blond. The same as Vorona.

"It suits you. You should get changed." Shizuo grabbed the things Shinra had left, going into the bathroom. He put the shirt on, buttoning it up, it was a bit too big for him and the sleeves nearly covered his hands . Then there was a vest and a small red bow tie, at the moment he didn't care what he looked like, as long as it wasn't himself. He put the pants and shoes on, grabbing the next item. It was a long white scarf. He smiled as he wrapped it around his neck. It covered the mark perfectly.

Shinra had left him a pair of white fingerless gloves. He smiled again, pulling them on and covering the ring with ease. The last item was a pair of glasses. Shizuo put them on and looked in the mirror. He laughed at how different he looked. The outfit made him look younger and more vulnerable.

"How do I look?" Shinra opened his mouth, no words coming out. Celty ran towards him and hugged him, smoke coming from her neck. _You look great Shizuo. _Shizuo smiled. "Shinra?" His friend looked at him oddly. "How do I say this? You look cute?" The blond didn't know whether to blush or get angry. _Sorry Shizuo. You do look cute. _Shizuo looked away from the phone screen blushing.

"I've spoken to a friend of mine, he's sorted out a new identity for you." Shinra smiled. "Your new name will be Tsukishima Kishitani, you'll be my cousin." Shizuo looked at him confused. "We look nothing like each other." Shinra smiled. "If you're not happy, I could always do plastic surgery on you." Shizuo shook his head. "No it's fine."

"Good. You'll need to pick up your new details from my friend." Shinra grabbed a pen and started writing an address. "I'll see you when you get back, Tsuki." Shizuo groaned, this was going to take some getting used to. "Don't cry and don't act weird if the cops stop you."

Shizuo made his way towards Shinjuku nervously holding onto the front of his scarf. What if the police stopped him? What about his temper? People were staring at him, he didn't like it. He pulled the scarf tighter, wishing he had left when Vorona had accused him of cheating. He didn't like being someone else. "Hey cutie." Shizuo looked in shock at the man in front of him.

He managed to keep calm and dodge around him, walking quickly. Don't act suspicious, don't use your strength, don't lose your temper. And why was he being chatted up by a guy? The man was following him. Damn it of all days he couldn't hit someone. Shizuo walked quicker, not looking if he was being followed. He stepped on the train and breathed a sigh of relief.

Shizuo made his way up to the steps of the apartment Shinra had sent him to. It was on the top floor, but he was against going into the elevator, so he started up the stairs. He cursed when he finally got to the top. Why did Shinra's friend have to live so far up? He looked at the number on the paper, walking down the corridor. Shizuo took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

At first there was no answer, Shizuo cursed and knocked again. Still nothing, now he was getting frustrated. He should have knocked the door from his hinges, but that would draw attention. Instead he called Shinra. _Hello? _Shizuo sighed. "Your friend isn't here." There was a pause on the other end. _He should be. Hold on._

The door finally opened, Shizuo stepped inside. _Is he there? _Shizuo sighed again. "Yes he's here. Thanks Shinra." The blond stepped further into the room. Who was Shinra's friend anyway? "Hello? Shinra sent me." The man behind the desk looked up, Shizuo noticed his red eyes first. He didn't know why, but he shivered.

He didn't like the way the man stared at him. "I'm Tsukishima, Shinra said you have something for me?" The man smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tsu-chan. I'm Izaya Orihara." Shizuo could feel another headache coming on, the hidden mark burned and the ring felt hot against his skin. The words you piss me off came to mind, but he needed the guy's help.

"Do you have what Shinra sent me here for?" Izaya was still watching him. "Hold on a moment." Izaya pulled out a small folder and laid it on the desk. "Everything you need is in there, Tsu-chan." What was up with the nickname? Shizuo quickly walked forward snatching the folder from the desk. "Thanks." He clutched the folder in his hand quickly making his way to the door. His instincts were screaming at him to leave.

"Shizu-chan, are you leaving?" Shizuo froze turning to look at Izaya, how did he know who he was? Oh wait he was the one who changed all his information. Forget it. He turned back around, only to walk into him. "What? How did you?" What the hell? Shizuo stepped around him, moving towards the door.

He ignored the sigh he heard from Izaya. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo froze, not being able to move his body. Why couldn't he move? "Go to sleep." Shizuo almost laughed at the stupidness of it, almost. His eyes grew heavy and he couldn't stop the yawn that came from his mouth. Maybe he should go to sleep. He felt the ground rush up to meet him, before he was caught in a surprisingly strong pair of arms. The last thing he saw was a pair of red eyes, staring down at him.


	4. Fighting and failing

**Fighting and failing**

Shizuo blinked, trying to figure out where he was. He remembered changing his identity and then what? He ran a hand through his blond hair, taking in his surroundings. He was in a bed, in a room he had never seen before. He didn't know where he was, but he wasn't staying. As he went to climb out of the bed, an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back in.

He hadn't noticed the other person under the covers. Red eyes gazed up at him, making him fight back a shiver. Why did the colour red scare him so much? Or was it the man in bed with him? Shizuo struggled, until he was held close to the body next to him, for someone so thin, he was surprisingly strong. "Stay." Like Shizuo was going to listen to him. He had to use more strength than usual, to get the grip to loosen.

The red eyed man sighed. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Stay." The blond froze,feeling every muscle in his body lock. He felt the two arms around him again. "It's still early, go to sleep." Unwillingly Shizuo felt his eyes close, dragging him into a restless sleep. His mind panicked, before everything closed down.

The next time he opened his eyes, he could see red orbs staring back at him. "Gah!" Shizuo screamed in shock pushing the man away. He winced as he had used his full strength, expecting to see the stranger crash into the wall. He didn't flinch. What is this guy? "Since you don't remember who I am. I'm Izaya Orihara." He didn't care who he was, as long as he got off him.

"I have to go. Thanks for the information." Izaya smirked down at him. "I didn't say you could leave." Shizuo scowled at him, pushing him away again. "You don't tell me what to do. I knew Shinra's friend would be weird." Izaya laughed, tapping him on the forehead. "You can remember now." And he did, the small locked memory from when he was a kid. How he got the bruise like mark and ring, he knew what Izaya was.

"I remember. So what. Get off me." Izaya blinked at him, before laughing again. "Shizu-chan. You don't get it. You're mine." Shizuo laughed bitterly. "And what does a fucked up demon want with me?" He was getting angry, which was a good thing in this situation. The angrier he let himself get, the more strength he could use. "We weren't supposed to meet yet, but you tried cheating on me."

Shizuo blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Then it clicked. "What did you do to Vorona?" Izaya smirked. "It was her own fault. She tried seducing you. Pathetic little human." Shizuo clenched his fists. "She was my girlfriend." Izaya grabbed his hand, ripping the white fingerless glove off. Shizuo glared at the ring. "You are mine. This proves it. In your human world, I am your husband, in the demon world your mate."

Shizuo stared at him in shock. Izaya was crazy. Since when were they married? "You cheated on me, so unfortunately for you we had to meet early." The blond struggled trying to get the demon off him. Red eyes glared at him, making him flinch. "I'm already pissed at you. I wouldn't make it any worse." Since when did Shizuo listen to threats from Psychopaths? He didn't.

This time he managed to throw Izaya away from him, quickly jumping out of the bed, luckily he was still fully clothed, minus one glove and his glasses. He managed to get to the door, before Izaya grabbed his scarf pulling him back, as the door slammed shut. Shizuo gasped for breath as he was slammed into the wall. "I can see you're going to be trouble." Izaya smirked. "It should be fun, taming you."

Shizuo threw a punch at the demon, who blocked it with his other hand, his occupied one choking Shizuo with the scarf. "I like the blond hair." He didn't care what Izaya thought. The demon shrugged, dodging another punch. Shizuo blinked as the Izaya's horns appeared, looking like he did when they had first met. Izaya ripped the scarf off, leaving it in tatters on the floor. He could see his mark clearly now.

Shizuo threw another punch, which Izaya caught with ease, throwing him across the room. Shizuo hit the wall just above the headboard, before falling onto the bed. Fuck. Is that what his victims felt like? He cursed as Izaya pinned him to the bed. But Shizuo wasn't giving up. It was this demon's fault Vorona had died.

Izaya was getting impatient now. The blond was making his blood boil, increasing the feeling in his lower half. Shizuo aimed another punch, this time he caught it with his tail. The blond realized what had happened, trying to pull his fist back. Izaya used his sharp nails to rip the shirt from Shizuo's body, his mark standing out on the blond's pale skin.

Shizuo swore as Izaya bit the mark he had made, the damn thing was always sensitive. Now it burned, sending heat through his body. He still had one fist free, but Izaya was a demon, with both of his hands free. "Why did you kill, Vorona?" Izaya let go of his hold, licking his lips. "You fell in love with her." Shizuo put everything into the punch, that thankfully sent the demon, flying through the door.

Izaya sat up, still smirking. "I'm leaving. Enough of this crap." The demon laughed. "I was just playing with you. I've already won, Shizu-chan. " Shizuo ignored him, turning away. "If that's the way you want it." Shizuo knew what he was going to do, he just had to keep the damn flea's mouth shut. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Strip."

He was horrified to see his hands removing his shirt, letting it fall to the ground, his fingers reaching for the button on his trousers. "Look at me." His head snapped up, Izaya's eyes hungrily watching him, drinking in his little strip show. Shizuo dropped the trousers to the floor with the shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

Shizuo bit his lip, trying to force his hands to stop, they weren't listening to him. His boxers joined the rest of his clothing. He was left standing naked in a demons office, with a perverted demon, who claimed he was his husband.


	5. Defiance and submitting

**Defiance and submitting**

Izaya smirked at him, as he stood in the middle of the room, with nothing on. "Well,didn't you grow up." He couldn't move as the demon moved closer. Move, move. Damn it move. "Ne, Shizu-chan. It's been eight years. You have a lot to make up for, we haven't even had our wedding night yet." The blond didn't answer, he couldn't move.

Izaya ran his long nailed fingers down his cheek. "Ah, you can move now." Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief, feeling his limbs unlock, now he could get out of here. "It's more fun if you fight me." Well at least he knew why he was afraid of the colour red all those years.

But he hated Izaya, he could still feel the ball of sadness in his chest. The only one he had loved was Vorona and she was gone. The demon in front of him blinked, wiping his tears away. "You killed her." Izaya grit his teeth. He should have made her suffer first.

"I loved her and you took her away." He lashed out hitting the immovable figure. "I hate you. I hate you." Izaya caught his wrist after he had let the blond hit him multiple times. "You'll learn to love me." Shizuo shook his head. He shouldn't have come here, he should have let the police arrest him. "I'm not letting you go."

The blond struggled as the demon picked him up easily. "You're mine, Shizu-chan." Shizuo screamed as his wrist felt like it would break in Izaya's grip. "Its your own fault. You cheated on me." The blond shook his head. How was he supposed to know what the damn ring meant? Izaya bit down hard on the mark, making the teen shiver.

It had been a long time since he had been interested in a human, but right in the centre of them, he had found the one he wanted to be with and his mate hated him. But it didn't matter Izaya had claimed him and wouldn't be letting him go.

Shizuo couldn't stop the feeling running through his body, he wanted Izaya. "What did you do?" This wasn't right, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. His body throbbed in need. What he felt with Vorona was nothing like this. "St-op!" What the hell was the demon doing to his body?

"Making you mine, let go. Shizu-chan." Damn it. Izaya smirked down at him, before stepping away. What? He laid on the bed confused, now was the perfect time to escape. The demon had left the room, but he completely naked, his clothes on the floor. The feeling in his stomach got worse, he knew he would have to deal with it. Leaving the bed, he looked in the drawers for something to wear.

"You aren't allowed to leave, Shizu-chan." Izaya was behind him, breathing in his ear. He shivered at the small breath and the tone of the voice. He gulped feeling the other's fingers trace over his body. Izaya wasn't even touching him, what was he thinking about? "Shizu-chan?" The mark tingled, his body throbbed, it was too much.

He felt his head snap up, his eyes meeting crimson ones, before he pushed the demon to the floor, climbing on top of him. His lips connected roughly with the demons, Izaya letting him do what he wanted. He didn't know what he was doing, he just needed to get rid of the feeling.

Teeth bit deep into his shoulder, making him cry out, the feeling intensifying. Fingers circled his entrance, sliding past the ring of muscle. His back arched at the feeling, he felt stretched and full, it was only the demon's fingers. It was too much, his body clamped down on the intrusions as his body shuddered. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You're so tight."

Izaya pulled his fingers out, the blond whimpering as they scraped his insides. But it still wasn't enough and the demon knew it. What had Izaya done to his body? He winced as he was thrown onto his back, The demon thrusting into him, his body tried to clamp down, his entrance screaming as it was torn, blood tricking down. His hands clenched uselessly by his side.

"It hurts." Izaya ignored him, setting a brutal pace, every movement ripped his body apart, before sinking back in making him feel whole. He hated it, he wished he had never left the damn house when he was a child, he had wanted to be happy with Vorona. He felt Izaya go deeper, if that was possible. Looking straight into his eyes. "You're mine, Shizu-chan."

His finger feels on fire, the pain is worse than when he tried to sleep with Vorona. Izaya is looking down at him smirking, he screams as the silver singes his skin and knows that it won't ever come off. "W-what?" There's a small pattern engraved in the silver, the ring looks smaller. "We're married now. You can't escape me, Shizu-chan."

For once, he's glad of his strength. If he was a normal person, Izaya would of broken his hips or not touched him at all. It was too late now. He was bound to the damn demon, he had allowed it to happen, what was worse was he wanted it to happen. His gaze fell to the small ring, it was warm on his skin and oddly comforting.

He made his way to the bath, surprised that it had already been run. Blushing he climbed in, letting the water cover his body. What did he do now? He was a wanted criminal, the police were looking for him. He could still use his identity as Tsuki. But when he thought of leaving Izaya. His heart felt like it would freeze and break. No matter what Izaya had done, he wanted to stay with him.

"For someone so stupid, Shizu-chan. You think a lot." Izaya was hovering on the edge of the bath, one hand in the water. "Shut up." He blushed at the comment, before looking back at the demon. Grabbing the hand in the water, he yanked hard, pulling the demon into the bath. Izaya fell on top of him, splashing water over the side of the bath.

"Silly, Shizu-chan." Yeah, it wasn't such a good idea. Izaya's clothes stuck to his body like a second skin, the material rubbed against his skin. "Izaya." He knew the demon was doing it on purpose. The demon smirked down at him, his hand unzipping his pants. Almost immediately the blond's body tingled. "Hurry up."

"Nn, Shizu-chan." More water spilled over the side, as Izaya pushed his way into him, pressing him against the ceramic bath. "Izaya, it hurts." The demon looked worried for a few seconds. They were married now, the blond's body should accept him. "Not that, the bath." He hit his head again as Izaya rocked forward. Izaya smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around his head. "Better?" Shizuo blushed, nodding at how close they were. Instead of the bath, he fell into Izaya's hands at every thrust.

Izaya helped him from the tub. His lower back was sore, his body feeling cramped from being in a small place. The demon wrapped a towel around his body, peeling the rest of his clothes from his figure. Shizuo held the towel, open so Izaya could use it as well. Instead the demon wrapped it around both of them, Shizuo could feel him, grinding against him. "Again?" Izaya grinned. "We have lost time to make up for."

For the time being, he wasn't allowed outside, not that he could move. It seemed Izaya was trying to keep him bed ridden. The demon had left, leaving him alone. He groaned as he climbed from the bed, limping to the kitchen. A loud scream startled him. "Oh my, he's so cute. Iza Iza is so lucky." Shizuo froze, blushing. There were two people standing in the room and was still naked.

The girl wore dark, simple clothes, her long hair covered by her hat. She was still pointing at him and squealing. He glanced at the ground wishing it would swallow him up. "Karisawa, stop teasing him." He flinched as another teen stepped towards him, throwing a long jacket over his shoulders. Shizuo couldn't help but stare.

The teen in front of him had dark hair like Izaya, he was nearly the same height as him, but what caught him were the boy's eyes. They were a deep blue, that seemed to pull him in. The teen smiled as he caught Shizuo staring, before placing a hand over his face. "If you look too hard, you'll fall."

Shizuo shook himself, zipping up the coat. Luckily it was long, cutting off just above his knee. "I'm sorry if we scared you. I'm Mikado Ryugamine." Shizuo blinked, Mikado looked like a teen, but the way he spoke and moved, made him seem a lot older. "Tsukishima Kishitani." Blue eyes blinked, before he smiled.

"That's not you're real name, though you have your reasons for hiding it." Shizuo looked down feeling guilty. He didn't know who the teen was, but he felt like he could trust him. "Sorry, a lot has happened." The hand on his back was comforting and warm. "I'm looking for Izaya. Have you seen him?"

"He left this morning. He should be back soon." Mikado nodded. "Do you mind if we wait?" Shizuo shook his head. "It's fine, you can stay. Do you want anything to drink?" The other teen smiled at him. "I'm fine for the moment." Shizuo nodded, making himself a glass of milk. "Mikado-sama, may I go out?" Sama?

Mikado nodded. "It's fine. Don't buy too much." The girl squealed again, before disappearing. Mikado sighed. "The last time we came here, she ended up in a manga store. She's been addicted ever since." Shizuo nodded feeling nervous. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." It was okay, he could trust this person.

Mikado nodded. "I know, you're Izaya's mate. Congratulations." The blond blushed, looking into his lap. "Are you like Izaya?" It was the only thing he could think of. Mikado only smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Heiwajima-san." Shizuo shook his head. "Call me Shizuo."

He received a smile in return. "You picked a good one Izaya." The blond hadn't realized he was back. Shizuo shivered as he felt Izaya breath on the back of his neck. "I'm back, Shizu-chan." Damn his body for reacting. "Why are you here, Mikado-kun?" Mikado smiles at him. "I came to see how you were, you haven't returned in years."

Izaya shrugs moving the blond to his lap. "I was having too much fun, humans are interesting." Mikado sighs, smiling apologetically at Shizuo. "He's a bit of handful, sorry Shizuo." Izaya's eyes darken, looking down at the blond. "You told him your name?" Shizuo nodded, Mikado was friendly enough. "When are you going back? Mikado-sama."

Even Izaya calls him that? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "Izaya, you're scaring him." The demon smirks. "That's your job, isn't it demon king?" Demon king? No way. Izaya's hand clasped his tightly. "Are you scared. Knowing what I am?" Shizuo shook his head. "No. I can protect myself." Mikado raised an eyebrow.

The human thought he could go against a demon? Maybe he should be pitying Izaya. It was rare seeing him show affection, let alone that he was married. Shizuo was a lovely human, but he didn't see why Izaya was so smitten. He sighed as the other demon, started unzipping the jacket.

"Izaya, get off me." The demon was trying to strip him again. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Why are you wearing this? You don't need clothes." Enough, he stepped from the sofa, picking it up, with Izaya still sitting on it. Both of them flew into the bedroom, slamming against the wall.

Mikado was looking at him blankly. "Sorry about that." Shizuo stood sheepishly. The demon king broke into laughter. "Don't worry he needs it. Take care of each other." Mikado stood, his presence directly in front of the blond. Izaya walked into the room, just as Mikado kissed him. "Get away from him." The demon king smiled at Izaya's protectiveness.

"Don't let each other go." Shizuo noticed how sad Mikado sounded. Izaya relaxed pulling the blond closer. "Have you heard anything else?" The demon king smiled. "Karisawa says he'll be conceived next year. It's okay. It's only been fifty two years this time."

Erika came running into the room, carrying a ton of bags in her hands. "I'm back." Mikado groaned placing his palm to his forehead. "I told you not to buy a lot, Karisawa." Erika smiled. "Mikado-sama, I only brought what I could carry." How strong was the woman? "Iza Iza. It's been so long."

Izaya sighed, she was still causing trouble. "You haven't changed." Erika tilted her head, studying the demon. "You have. You've changed a lot Izaya. I'm sorry." Shizuo flinched when she looked at him. Again her head tilted, looking at something in front of her. "Shizuo. Be careful, things aren't what they seem." Izaya and Shizuo stood staring blankly where the demon king and fortune teller had vanished.


	6. Living and worrying

**Living and worrying**

"That was the demon king?" Izaya nodded, smirking at the blond's frozen expression. "Yeah, Mikado Ryugamine. I'm not sure how old he is." Shizuo nodded. "Who was he waiting for? He seemed sad." Izaya shrugged. "His mate. Once you've been bound, you can sense when your partner will be born again. Next year, it'll be fifty two years since Kida died. This is the fifth time he'll be reborn."

Shizuo nodded, he didn't understand anything about Izaya or his kind. "Now that Mikado has met you and you're on friendly terms, he should leave us alone." The blond looked at him confused. "What if he hated me?" The demon started to unzip the jacket. "He would have killed you. Mikado cares about the other demons."

Shizuo let Izaya take the jacket off. "It's annoying that he saw you naked." Izaya let the coat fall to the floor. "Well if you gave me clothes, I wouldn't have a problem." The blond blinked as he found himself on the sofa, Mikado had been sitting on. He felt his body heat up, knowing it was the demon's doing. "So disobedient." His legs were held down and split apart, Izaya kneeling between his legs. "Izaya?"

The demon placed his hands on the blond's knees, fingers playfully trailing along the top of his legs. Simple touches, that drove him crazy. Izaya's fingers lazily drew over his growing length, his lips kissing the trail he'd made, before biting down on the skin of his thigh, making more marks. "That one better fade."

The demon smirked up at him, moving his mouth to the blond's erection. "Don't you dare bite me. Get away from there." His hands pushed Izaya away, before they were grabbed by the demons. He watched helplessly as Izaya engulfed him, taking him deep. Shizuo shivered at the heat around him. His strength drained as he was overtaken with pleasure, his hands growing limp in Izaya's steady grip.

He watched as Izaya's head bobbed up and down, his tongue doing wonders to his body. And then he stopped, before taking him in fully. "Ngh. Izaya." Izaya's eyes met his, they danced with mischievous and lust. Shizuo threw his head back, releasing into the demon's mouth. His breathing was harsh as he struggled to come down from his high. "S-sorry." Izaya smirked, licking his lips.

"Shizu-chan, enjoyed it right?" He couldn't stop his face from flushing. Izaya laughed. "I love you, Shizu-chan. I'm never letting you go." He was surprised at the demon's gentleness, this must be because of what Erika said. "Are you using some sort of spell on me at the moment?" The demon met his gaze. "No. The only one I use, is when I call your name." Shizuo paused, thinking it through. "I guess, I love you too."

Izaya seemed happy with the answer. Shizuo sighed as he watched the demon stand, unbuckling his pants. "Do you ever stop?" Lips joined his own, as he felt himself stretch. "I'm a demon, Shizu-chan. I have a lot more stamina than a human." The blond groaned. "I would like to walk tomorrow." The damn demon ignored him.

"Fuck." He cursed as he opened his eyes, wincing as he moved. The damn demon hadn't gone easy on him. "Language, Shizu-chan." Izaya held him in his unbreakable grip. It funny how human, the demon made him feel. He didn't feel like a monster. "Let go. I wanted to be able to walk." Izaya nuzzled his head in the blond's shoulder.

A week later he was finally given clothes. Izaya left them on their bed, with a note telling him not to leave. The blond hesitantly opened the packaging, worrying about what the demon would make him wear. He smiled in relief as he picked up the shirt and jeans. They fit him perfectly, it felt weird wearing them, Shizuo flexed his arms getting used to the material.

Still he was limping, but a little less now. Izaya had finally eased up. "I see you're wearing clothes this time." Shizuo jumped in surprise. "Mikado-s-" The demon king held up his hand. "It's Mikado, Shizuo." The blond nodded. "What are you doing here? Mikado." There was someone else with him, another girl, but this one was dark haired and well endowed, she had a more dangerous aura surrounding her. "This is Anri Sonohara." Anri bowed stiffly.

"Where's the fortune teller?" Mikado smiled. "She's been -grounded. Her mate wasn't happy with her bringing so much back. She won't be allowed out for a while." Shizuo nodded, he knew the feeling. "I'm happy to see you." Mikado raised an eyebrow. "Izaya hasn't let me go outside yet. The only ones I've seen are him, you and the two girls."

"He's new to the whole love thing." Shizuo nodded. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mikado smiled. "You're back to being polite. Do you want to go outside?" The blond shook his head. "I can't leave. Izaya asked me not to." The demon king tilted his head. "Then how about the demon world?" Mikado smiled as the blond's face lit up. "Sure. Can you let him know where I am?"

Mikado gripped his shoulder, making Shizuo lurch forward as they vanished. He closed his eyes, not knowing where he was going. Mikado held onto him as they reappeared. The blond swayed on his feet, trying to get his bearings. "We're here." Shizuo blinked looking around. "Shizu-Shizu. What a surprise." Erika ran up to him, a book in her hands.

"How is Iza-Iza? Have you been okay? I see you're wearing clothes." Mikado held up his hand cutting her off. "Shizuo is a guest, Karisawa. Let Izaya know where he is." Erika nodded, vanishing from sight. "Make yourself comfortable." They were in a large room that strangely looked like Izaya's living room. "Some of the rooms are designed the same way, it's easier for transport. Follow me."

Shizuo followed the demon king into a large room, it looked expensive, but comfortable. A large tv,spread across the wall, four sofas were scattered across the room. "Karisawa set up this room. It's more comfortable, than the other ones. The blond nodded, taking a seat next to the demon king. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Milk?" Mikado nodded, handing him a full glass. "Why am I here?" The demon king sighed, sitting back. "It seems there's a reason, Izaya won't let you outside." Shizuo nodded. "I'm wanted for a murder I didn't commit. Izaya set up a new identity for me."

"So that's it. I'll have a word with him. Did he explain the rules of your marriage?" Shizuo shook his head. "I figured. Now that you're bound to him, the mark he made will never fade, the ring on your finger won't come off in this lifetime. " The blond nodded, he knew all of this. "Your soul is bound to his. If you die, you'll be reborn with the mark and the pattern from the ring."

That was something he hadn't known. "And you can't be unfaithful." He knew that, Izaya would never forgive him. He didn't want to think about the punishment. "You'll die." Shizuo blinked. What? "The rings bind you, but if you come close to anyone else, it will start burning. If you cheat on your mate, the ring will turn you to dust."

Shizuo blinked, staring into his milk. The ring was warning him? Then if he had slept with Vorona... He couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body. "That's scary." Mikado nodded. "We didn't make the rules, we just make sure our partners keep to them. This is the first time Izaya has been in love. He's seen what I go through. He doesn't want to lose you." It didn't make sense. Izaya was protecting him?

"Do you have any other questions?" Shizuo didn't know what to say. "What did the fortune teller mean?" Mikado was oddly quiet. "It's not for me to tell you. Karisawa is the only one who can see the future." Shizuo drained the glass, setting it down. "Can I talk to her?" The demon king smiled, shaking his head. "Times up."

"Shizu-chan." His lover strode into the room, looking between the both of them. "It's time to go. Mikado-kun, you shouldn't let humans come here." Izaya grabbed his hand, pulling him from the sofa. "You can't keep him locked up, Izaya. He won't survive." He noticed that Erika was in the room, but it was too late.

He felt the same dizziness as they reappeared in the apartment, Izaya held him close, in a tight grip. "What were you doing with Mikado?" Shizuo steadied himself, so he didn't feel sick. "He wanted to go through the marriage rules, since he didn't think you would." Crimson eyes widened. "I should have gone through it."

"I know them now, so it doesn't matter." He lowered his head, feeling self conscious. "Thank you, for making sure I didn't turn to dust." The grip tightened. "It's not happening again. You're mine." The blonde nodded, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "You look hot by the way. The jeans shape your ass perfectly." Izaya reached around him, fiddling with the button. "You look better without them though."

"I thought you were going to go easy on me?" Izaya smirked, letting his jeans fall to the floor. "I did, you could walk." So much for that. "I told you not to leave. You disobeyed me Shizu-chan." The blond struggled in the demon's hold. "I was bored and I wanted to talk to the fortune teller." He cursed as he was picked up and taken to the bedroom.

Izaya threw him down on the bed, pinning him down. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You still went against me. I'll have to punish you." Shizuo laughed. "What else could you do? You already make it so I can't move." The smirk made him falter. "I'm not going to do anything. You are Shizu-chan." He didn't like the sound of that. "So Shizuo Heiwajima, give in to what your body wants."

Damn it, why did he ever tell the bastard his name? He felt something inside him come undone, heat consumed his body. He wanted the man underneath him, but Izaya lay there doing nothing. "Izaya, hurry up." The demon shook his head. "I'm not touching you, Shizu-chan." He was painfully hard, his body crying out with need.

Fine if that was the way he wanted it. Shizuo tried to climb of the bed, finding that he couldn't. "Did I forget to mention, you can't leave the bed?" Izaya did nothing but watch him suffer. Looking away from that gaze, he focused on his own pleasure, taking himself in his hand.

His strokes were long and rough, trying to bring himself to the edge, to lesson the pain. He could feel Izaya's eyes following his every movement. He dug his thumb in to the tip, knowing that he was close. He cried out in frustration, as the demon grabbed the base, ruining his orgasm. "Wha-" Izaya lifted him, placing him on his hips. Shizuo moaned as his ass, rubbed against the demon.

His hips moved, trying to control the lust, as his lips met with Izaya's biting and sucking. His tongue plunging deep, tasting the inside of his mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around Izaya's head. If he was human, his neck would have snapped. Izaya was the one who had caused this, he's the one who would deal with the consequences. His hand wrapped around his length, releasing his frustrations. His clouded eyes, looked deep into amused crimson ones. He broke away, coming up for air. "Iz-aya enough."

"What do you want? Shizu-chan?" Izaya finally moved, his fingers lazily drawing circles on the blond's chest. "You." The demon smirked. "Can you be a bit more specific?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes the best he could. "What do you want? Shizu-chan." His finger circled one of his nubs, pressing down and making the blond whimper. "Just fuck me Izaya. You damn ba-"

Izaya placed a finger to the blond's lips. "Language, Shizu-chan." His thumb ran along the blond's lips, dipping it into his mouth. "I've never met a human with so many flaws." Shizuo growled, biting down. "Then why am I here?" Izaya smiled, making him inhale sharply. "Because I'm perfect, we balance each other out."

The blond opened his mouth, closing it again. "I was a child when you chose me." Izaya shrugged. "I'm a good judge of character. I don't make mistakes." Shizuo scoffed at him. "Narcissist." The demon clapped. "Shizu-chan learnt a new word." The blond let his arm lash forward, his fingers squeezing Izaya's neck. "Bad, Shizu-chan."

A finger pressed inside him, he squirmed as it moved. "Izaya take it out." It felt weird, the way it spiralled inside him. "That's not your finger. Izaya!" The demon smirked up at him. "Relax, Shizu-chan." The blond panicked, fingers didn't move like that. It curled around pressing down on his prostrate. "Izaya!" The demon smiled, pulling his finger out, dragging against that spot.

"Just a finger, see Shizu-chan." He tapped against the blond's nose. The blond visibly relaxed, Izaya distracted him with a kiss, as he pressed himself in. Shizuo broke away from the kiss, glaring at his lover. "Damn it, Izaya." That feeling was back again, he couldn't string a sentence together as Izaya flipped them over, working his body mercilessly. Shizuo shuddered, as Izaya reached around milking him dry. He lay there panting, before Izaya pulled out and flipped him over. Shizuo sighed. Another day he wouldn't get to move.

Shizuo woke up,feeling the familiar soreness. Izaya was at the end of the bed, setting out some new clothes. "Is there any point of getting dressed?" The demon looked up. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." He threw the clothes at him, climbing back onto the bed. "I was thinking of going to see Shinra today." Shizuo smiled. "You're finally letting me out?" Izaya flicked his forehead. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Get dressed."

The blond smiled, curling his arm around Izaya's neck, pulling him close. Their lips crashed together, Shizuo taking control. He smiled as they broke apart. "Good morning, Izaya." He hopped from the bed, only slightly wincing. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." The blond looked over his shoulder. "I'm taking a shower and getting dressed."

Izaya smiled as he followed the blond's every movement. His Shizu-chan was perfect. He stood up as his mate closed the bathroom door. Now to help his precious lover with his shower. Mikado was right, he couldn't keep him locked up, but he couldn't ignore what Erika had said to him and Shizu-chan. _I'm sorry... Things aren't as they seem. _Did that mean something was going to happen to the blond or him. That was the problem with Erika's premonitions. You never knew the truth until it was too late.

The door opened, making him clear his thoughts. Shizuo poked his head around the door. "Izaya, are you coming in or what?" Izaya smirked moving towards the bathroom. "Aw, was Shizu-chan lonely without me?" The blond scowled at him, heading back to his shower. Izaya followed him, closing the door.


	7. Friends and dreaming

**Friends and dreaming**

"Stop shredding my damn clothes." Shizuo huffed as he pulled on his Tsuki outfit. He was wearing another black and white uniform, white fingerless gloves and a long white scarf, not forgetting his glasses. He could feel Izaya's eyes watching him. "Stop that. This is my third one." After their 'shower' Shizuo had attempted to get changed, only for Izaya to shred his clothes and go again.

"You look adorable" The blond grit his teeth. Izaya was playing with the scarf around his neck. "No more. We're going to see Shinra." The demon pulled him close, their lips just about touching, bodies pressed against each other. "Are you sure?" His breath hitched, but he still managed to push the demon away. "Yes." Izaya sighed, letting go of the scarf. "I'll eat you later then."

Shizuo calmed his breathing. Damn him, for making his body react. Izaya poked his head back around the door. "If you don't hurry up, I'll dig in now." The blond blushed hurrying after him. "Aren't you going to teleport us?" The demon shook his head. "It takes too much energy and Shinra doesn't know what I am."

Now that he was dressed and about to step outside of the apartment, it hit him. The police were still searching for him, he was still being blamed for her death. His foot hovered at the threshold. Was that why Izaya had kept him here? Would they find out who he was? What was the chances that Tsuki would work?

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya was standing in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face. Wouldn't it be better to stay here? Where it was safe. He stood frozen, he hadn't realised it had affected him so much. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Don't you want to see Shinra?" Izaya grabbed the scarf, ready to pull him forward. "I can't." The demon's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

"The police." He struggled as was picked up and slung over Izaya's shoulder. "The police are searching for Shizuo Heiwajima not Tsu-chan." The demon locked the door, leaving the blond with no choice. "Put me down, I can walk." Izaya ignored him, carrying him to the lift. "Izaya, put me down." The doors closed, taking them down to the ground floor.

Izaya let him down, leaning against the rail. "Disappointed, Tsu-chan?" Shizuo shook his head. "So I get a stupid nickname no matter who I am?" Izaya smirked. "I could call you sweetie. We are married." The blond sighed. "Fine, I suppose there are worse names. If you call me sweetie, I'll kill you."

"You couldn't Tsu-chan." Shizuo glared at him. "Then we'll get a divorce." Izaya laughed. "Not possible. Our souls are bound." The blond grit his teeth. "No sex for a week." The demon opened his mouth, seeing the look in his mate's eye. "Okay, I won't call you anything other than Shizu-chan or Tsu-chan." Shizuo smiled, he had finally gotten his own way.

It was cut short, when arms wrapped around him, pinning them together. "That wasn't nice Tsu-chan. You don't want to know what I'll do, if you push me away." Shizuo could guess, he probably wouldn't be able to move for a long time. "No matter what, I'm not letting you go." Shizuo blinked as the demon backed away, walking out of the lift. "Coming Tsu-chan?"

Izaya had a cab waiting outside, so he didn't have many people to face. He didn't look out of the window, he stared down at his lap, but he could still feel Izaya's eyes on him. The journey was silent and finally it was over. He was outside Shinra and Celty's home.

He knocked on the door, wondering how he was going to explain this to his friends. The door opened, he looked into Shinra's shocked eyes, before his friend grabbed him and pulled him inside, Izaya following. "Where have you been? Celty's been worried sick. Shinra led him to the sofa. "Celty, my beloved. Tsuki's back." Celty ran out of the bedroom, squeezing Shizuo to death. "Sorry Celty."

Izaya glared at her as she held on. "Have the police been around?" Shinra smiled as he saw how happy his girlfriend was. "Once or twice, they asked if we had seen you. They seemed to know everything about you. I think you were set up." Shizuo rubbed his head, letting Celty hug him. "They ran in as soon as she died. They said I was under arrest for murder. "

"That's what I mean, think about it. It was like they were expecting it." Shizuo stared meaningfully at Izaya. The demon met his gaze. "That part wasn't me." The blond sighed. If Izaya had done it, he would have admitted it and rubbed it in his face. "I believe you." Shinra was looking between the two confused. "Were you two staying together?"

Shinra shook his head. "Answer that later. Where was I? It wasn't on the news." Both Shizuo and Izaya's gazes snapped to him. "Why would they keep it hidden? It doesn't make sense." Shinra shrugged. "Just be careful Shizuo. Now where were you?" Shizuo shared a glance with Izaya, they were his friends, he trusted them.

"Shinra, do you remember what I told you when we were kids?" Shinra tilted his head. "About the ring?" Shizuo nodded. "Turns out I met a demon that night, who I'm now married to. Guess who." Shinra blinked. There were no such thing as demons, his gaze was drawn to Izaya. "That explains a lot. Congratulations?"

Celty was out of her seat, scythe against the demon's neck. "Celty wait." Izaya didn't flinch as the other two panicked. _You had better take care of him. _He read the message, before nodding seriously. "I will. Can you get off me?" The dullahan slowly pulled herself up, making her shadows calm down. "It's okay Celty. Aren't you happy for me?"

Celty's shoulders dropped. _No, if you're happy it's fine. But he's a demon. _Shizuo smiled. "And I'm a monster. I can't hurt him, Celty. As much as I'd like to." Izaya wrapped his arms around the blond. "That's not nice, Tsu-chan." Shizuo sighed, pulling him off. "Stop being clingy." Shinra smiled looking between the two. "You two are definitely married."

He was glad to see his friends again. "Tsu-chan. I have to work, I'll be back soon." Shizuo blinked as the demon flipped his phone shut, Izaya was leaving him alone? He didn't move when the other kissed him. As soon as the door closed, he felt like running after him. "Tsuki?" The blond shook his head. He was safe with Shinra and Celty. "It's nothing. What did I miss?"

"The police came around asking questions, here and at school. They weren't nice S-Tsuki. Everyone at school knows, you can't see anyone you know." Shizuo looked down into his lap. "That includes Kasuka. You'll be safer with Izaya." The blond sighed, leaning back. "I need a cigarette. Shinra do you still have mine?"

The doctor nodded, returning with his half full packet. "Don't you have your own?" Shizuo shook his head. "I didn't exactly have...time." Shinra grinned. "I see. It should be safe for you, dressed like that." The blond took the cigarettes, heading towards the door. It was just outside. He could cope with that.

He made his way out of the building, trying to ignore everything around him. He was breathing heavily as he sat on the steps trying to calm down. Shizuo lit the cigarette, tilting his head back and exhaling. He had started a few months ago, it helped calm him down and Vorona had told him, it made him look sexy. Shizuo gazed at the ring on his finger, the one that bound him and Izaya. It felt so long ago now, every moment he had spent trying to please Vorona. Buying her chocolate, taking her to the cinema.

When he was close to Izaya, all those feelings disappeared replaced with the ones for the demon. But now, Izaya wasn't here, he could think about the blonde. Her long blonde hair, the perfect figure that used to cling to him and the accent to her voice. _"Shizuo." _He could hear her voice whenever he closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open, feeling that he was being watched. Familiar blue eyes blinked at him, blond hair running down her back. Vorona? A car drove by, the figure was still there, standing across the street. Stamping out his cigarette, he started to cross.

"Mikado-kun, this had better be important." Izaya hadn't wanted to leave Shizuo alone, but since it was the demon king who wanted to see him, he didn't have a choice. It wasn't safe for humans, if they stayed too long their energy would be drained.

Mikado was in the main throne room, this one was plain and had a cold feeling to it. Erika had tried redecorating , only for the demon king to stop her. He had to show a cold front, to some of the rougher demons. "Relax, Izaya. I was thinking of staying in the human world for a while. I wanted to know what you thought."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You're the demon king. Won't your energy interfere with the humans?" As much fun as it would be having Mikado in Ikebukuro or Shinjuku, the demon king would probably be keeping an eye on him. "It will only be for a short amount of time. I'll seal some of my powers."

"You really want to do this?" Mikado smiled. "I'm bored, Izaya. Besides I'll be looking after Kida, when he's born." Izaya smiled. It was good to see Mikado so happy. "What about the demon world?" The demon king raised his hand, Anri and Erika stepped forward. "Sonohara-san will be acting as my substitute. Erika will be coming with me."

"Do you know how much chaos she'll cause?" Mikado smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. "Which is why she won't be alone." Erika squealed as she danced around the room. "Isn't this great Iza-Iza?" Ikebukuro was screwed. Her movements stopped, as she stared into space. "Iza-Iza, you should go back. Shizu-Shizu, just got hit by a truck."

Izaya's eyes widened, glaring down at his ring. He should be able to tell where the blond was and if anything happened to him. "It hasn't even been a year yet, it takes a while. Go back Izaya." Mikado was watching his reactions, to see what he would do." Izaya nodded. "Come and see me first, when you go to the human world."

"_Shizuo." Fingers caressed his cheek, as someone hovered over him, pressing their body against his. Izaya? He felt soft lips on his, trying to get him to join in. His mouth opened letting the other's tongue slide into to his mouth. "He can't have you." Who?_

"Tsu-chan. Wake up." Shizuo blinked looking around, he was laying on concrete. Ah that was right, he was hit by a truck. Izaya was crouched over him. "Ugh. That hurt." The demon grabbed his arms, checking for any injuries. Izaya helped him up, quickly moving them away from the scene. "I left you alone for less than an hour, honestly Tsu-chan."

Shizuo glared at him, breaking away from the demon. "It was an accident. I'm fine." But he was pretty sure it had been Vorona he had seen, maybe he was hallucinating or he could see ghosts. After being around Izaya anything was possible. "Did you sort out work?"

Izaya sighed. "Mikado wanted to see me. He and Erika will me coming to the human world." Shizuo smiled, he liked Mikado and maybe Erika could give him more information on his future. "Don't look so happy. He'll probably keep an eye on me." The blond's grin widened. "I know, it means I'll have more time to myself."

Izaya pulled him into the nearest alley pinning him against it. Shizuo accepted the kiss, letting the demon's tongue explore his mouth. "Have you been smoking?" The blond shrugged. "It calms me down. Us being together, would it cause any... side effects?"

The demon met his gaze. "As time goes by, we'll be able to tell how the other is feeling, what we're thinking and where each other is at any time. Why?" Shizuo hadn't known any of that. So, he would finally get to know what was going on Izaya's head. He smiled at the thought. "What about ghosts?" Izaya's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't see anything." Shizuo nodded. That meant he was hallucinating then.


	8. Arrival and weakening

**Arrival and weakening**

It was catching up with him. What Izaya was doing to his body and those dreams. They were more frequent now, but always the same. Someone calling his name and kissing him. His eyes were closed, but he could tell Izaya was awake. He could feel the other's fingers, running over his thigh. "Oi, flea. Can you let me wake up first?"

Izaya smirked at him. "You've been awake for the past ten minutes." The blond sighed as he was rolled underneath the demon. "That's plenty of time, Shizu-chan." He was still feeling tired, but Izaya's fingers, were quickly waking him up. "Ah. Do that again." The way the demon handled him was unfair, he knew every sensitive spot.

His arms wrapped around Izaya for support, his head against the demon's neck. He was too attached now, he wouldn't be able to let go. The familiar feeling returned to his body, as he was filled. "Izaya. Faster." He was feeling tired, but he could handle it.

"_Shizuo." Someone pressed against him, fingers trailing over his chest. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon." The other's tongue pressed between his lips. Making him light-headed. "Mine." _

He groaned opening his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? He was alone in the bed. Where was Izaya? The blond sat up, his body sluggish. What was wrong with him? He made his way from the bedroom. "Izaya?" The demon looked up from his desk. "Shizu-chan is awake."

He noticed the other two in the room. Why was it when he was around the demon king, it was always an embarrassing situation? At least he was clothed. "Yay, it's Shizu-Shizu." He smiled back at her, turning his attention to Mikado. "Mikado-san." The demon king said nothing, so he guessed it was okay. "Shizuo-san. It's good to see you again."

The room span, as he moved. "Has Izaya told you why I'm here?" The blond nodded. Was he getting sick? "You're moving to the human world?" The demon king nodded. "How long has it been in your world?" Izaya had told him after he had been hit by the truck. "Two months." The demon sighed. "Time passes so quickly."

Izaya was out of his chair, as his legs finally gave out. "Shizu-chan?" He leaned back in the demon's arms. Why was he so tired? "Shizu-chan? What's wrong." He could see the panic in those crimson eyes. "...sleepy..." He had been sleeping a lot longer than he had before. He hadn't tried to use his strength, but that was probably weakened. He felt his eyes close.

Izaya slapped the blond trying to wake him up. "Shizu-chan." Why wasn't he waking up? He lifted him up, moving him to the sofa. "Karisawa. Tell me what you see." Mikado moved him out of the way, so she could get to the blond. Erika's eyes stared into nothing as she touched him. "Shizu-Shizu is tired. Someone has been taking his energy."

Izaya blinked. That wasn't possible. He had been keeping an eye on his Shizu-chan. "Its someone he knows. Blonde hair and blue eyes." That could only be Vorona, but she was dead. Erika let go, stepping back. "Mikado-kun. Can you do anything?" He didn't like relying on the demon king, but when it came to things like this, he didn't have the skill.

Mikado crouched down, pressing his forehead to the sleeping teens. He took the other's hand, channelling his power. He could feel Izaya's eyes on him. If it had been left any longer, the blond wouldn't have woken up at all. "I've sealed his mind from demon spells." He sat back where he was, his steady gaze on Izaya. "She won't be able to enter his dreams now. That includes you Izaya. You can't control him from his name."

Izaya nodded, he didn't need to any more. His Shizu-chan had accepted him completely. "He needs to recover his energy, that means leaving his body alone for a while." If he sees the damn demon, she would pay for this. Izaya gently lifted the blond, carrying him to their bed. He placed him under the covers, leaning over to kiss him. He should have noticed sooner.

Mikado was waiting patiently for him. "He'll be okay once he wakes up." Izaya nodded, taking a seat opposite the demon king. "Will you and Erika be living together?" The demon king shook his head. "Whilst we're here, she can do as she wants." The fortune teller squealed. "Thank you, Mikado-sama."

Izaya handed him a folder from his desk. "These are your identities and living arrangements." Mikado smiled as he took them. "Thank you, Izaya." The demon king stood, ready to leave. "See you soon, Mikado-sama." Closing the door on the demon king and the otaku crazy fortune teller, he headed back to the bedroom, where the blond was still sleeping.

He slipped under the covers, keeping his Shizu-chan safely in his arms. How long was a while? He couldn't touch the blond. This was going to be impossible. The teen mumbled his name, as he slept. "You really are adorable. Wake up, Shizu-chan."

The blond blinked, opening his eyes. He didn't remember getting into bed. He was in Izaya's arms. How long had he been sleeping? He felt a lot better, almost like his old self. Shizuo poked the demons cheek, checking to see if he was awake. "Izaya?" The demon stirred, crimson eyes meeting his own. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

Izaya didn't let him go, but he didn't move his arms either. For once the demon wasn't touching him. "What happened?" A scowl appeared on his lover's face. "You were being targeted by a sex demon. Why didn't you tell me about the dreams?" Shizuo blushed looking away. "I thought it was another of your tricks."

"I can't enter dreams, Shizu-chan." Izaya unwrapped his arms from the blond, letting him get up. "You passed out, you've been asleep two days, three hours and seventeen minutes." The demon sounded angry, had he been watching over him? "I'm going to shower. Are you coming?" Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan wants me that much? I have to do something."

Shizuo stood shocked as Izaya left the room. Usually he couldn't get the demon away from him. He showered quickly, without any distractions, feeling disappointed. Had he upset the demon? He pressed his forehead against the tiles, reaching for his erection. Damn demon, making his body like this.

Izaya was avoiding him. The demon kept his distance, not touching him. He hadn't realised what it was like without Izaya's touch. It felt empty and it hurt. A few times, he purposely went closer to the demon, only for the other to act like it was nothing. What had he done wrong?


	9. Frustration and seduction

**Frustration and seduction**

Two days. It had been two painfully long days, the demon hadn't touched him or gone near him. Izaya spent most of his time at his desk or with the demon king. He was left on his own. He wasn't allowed to go out by himself, until Izaya told him to. He knew his lover was worried about him, but leaving him like this.

Shizuo groaned reaching under the covers,This was the demon's fault. His body craved him, he felt it every time Izaya was around, now that he wasn't the feeling was still there, but a lot more intense. His hand moved rhythmically, trying to bring himself to completion. It wasn't enough. It never was. He wanted the demon, inside him, making him full. Giving him so much pleasure, he only wanted more.

The blond sighed, as he washed his release from his hand. He was still aroused and no sign of Izaya. Had something happened while he was unconscious? The only ones who would know the answer was the three demons. He dried his hands, opening the door to the apartment. If Izaya wasn't going to tell him, he'd find the other two.

He reached the bottom of the stairs before he was grabbed around the waist, his head tilted back, looking into crimson eyes. "Why are you out here? Shizu-chan." Now he chooses to appear. "I needed fresh air." Those eyes looked straight through him. "Stay in bed." He struggled as he was lifted up and carried back up the stairs. "Oi, Izaya. Put me down."

The demon's grip tightened. The blond was still recovering, he shouldn't be outside and they still had that succubus to track. He grit his teeth as he felt his arousal become even more painful. Staying away from him helped a little. How much longer would he have to wait? Shizu-chan was still struggling, not helping the situation.

Once they were back in the apartment, he dropped the blond on the bed. Izaya had to use all his will power not to jump him. His mate stared up at him, lust clouding his eyes. "Get some sleep, Shizu-chan." He turned away from him, getting out of the apartment.

Shizuo blinked, watching Izaya leave. He had left him again. The blond stared down at his hand. The silver ring glinted back at him. Didn't the demon want him any more? He stayed where he was, thinking about what he could have done wrong. He wanted the demon so badly.

The only time Izaya came back was to sleep and if he thought the blond was doing something he shouldn't. Shizuo closed his eyes, sleeping alone in the large bed. He smiled as he felt the bed dip, the demon was back shuffling under the covers. The blond turned over, wrapping his arms around him. He felt the demon freeze, removing Shizuo's arms from his waist.

Shizuo turned over, feeling miserable at being rejected. He could feel his eyes water, biting his lip he forced his eyes to close. Until he was finally asleep. He didn't dream. The next morning when he woke up, the demon was gone. The blond climbed out of bed, heading for the shower.

Izaya may have been able to stop him leaving, but he couldn't stop others visiting. He smiled as he opened the door, letting the fortune teller in. "Shizu-Shizu." She took a seat on the sofa, Shizuo closed the door sitting opposite her. "May I?" The blond nodded, holding out his hand. Erika stared at nothing, as she read him. "Mikado-sama was right."

The fortune teller squealed, making him move back and wonder what she had seen in his future. "Iza-Iza hasn't said anything to you?" Shizuo shook his head. "Your energy was drained by a succubus." Izaya had told him that bit. The voice in his dreams had sounded familiar. "He's letting you recover. Mikado-sama told him no sex." The blond blinked. That was why he was avoiding him? Why didn't the damn demon say that? "How long for?"

He wanted to know, when he would see Izaya again. When the demon would hold him. "Mikado-sama, said it's up to you." Erika squealed taking something out of her pocket. She held out the silver handcuffs, that had engraving along them. "These are used to restrain demons. Mikado-sama wanted you to have them."

Erika smiled as he took them, moving his thumb over the unknown letters."Shizu-Shizu, Iza-Iza can't use your name against you." Shizuo's head snapped up. "Really?" That meant Izaya couldn't order him around. "Thank you, Karisawa." He tightened his grip on the handcuffs. "No problem, Shizu-Shizu. Mikado-sama said he didn't come to the human world to listen to Iza-Iza's sexual frustration.

He let the fortune teller out, smiling at the handcuffs in his hand. He felt better than he had in a long time. He could either wait until tonight, while the demon was sleeping, or make him appear now. Shizuo slipped the handcuffs in his pocket, stepping outside the apartment. Ready or not Izaya.

He made his way down the stairs, his foot touching where Izaya had stopped him last time. He sighed as he didn't feel the arm around him. He carried on going, seeing how far he would get. Shizuo was now standing outside the building, wondering where his demon was. "Shizuo!" He turned around looking for the voice. At the end of the street, there was Vorona. But that wasn't possible. Unless Izaya hadn't really killed her.

She was waving at him, as he stepped forward. "Shizuo." As he walked after her, she turned walking away. The blond quickened his pace trying to keep up with her. "Vorona!" She turned the corner, leading him into a mass of alleys. "Shizuo." He followed the blond hair, as it disappeared. Shizuo followed her blindly, his head was a mess.

Izaya had told him, he had killed her. He had seen it so why was she right there? She wasn't slowing down. He didn't know where he was now. The blond looked around blindly. Why wasn't the demon here? Shizuo stopped, turning around to retrace his steps. Which way was it he came from? "Shizuo." Vorona was standing in front of him, he could see her clear as day.

He blinked confused as she stepped forward, her arms around him. "Vorona?" The blond smiled up at him. "You forgot about me? Girlfriend." Shizuo shook his head. What was going on? "You died. You killed yourself." The blond smiled. "The attempt failed." She reached her hand behind his head, forcing his head down. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Her lips were on his.

He had to use all of his strength, to break them apart. Since when was she stronger than him? "Vorona. I'm married." She didn't slap him like last time, she placed her hand on his cheek, keeping it in place. "Mine. The demon won't have you." She knew what Izaya was? His head was jerked forward. As she crashed their lips together.

Vorona was refusing to let go, he was getting a bad feeling and now he recognized the voice from his dream. He tried pushing her away, knowing he was in danger. Her tongue wrapped around his, sliding down his throat. Shizuo felt sick, where was Izaya when he needed him. His eyes focused on the horns poking out, underneath blonde hair. Vorona was a demon. _Things aren't as they seem._ Karisawa's premonition came back to him.

His knees weakened, as she took his life force. How did he not realize? He was losing his strength, soon he wouldn't be able to push her away. Then he remembered Karisawa. The handcuffs. Vorona removed her tongue from his mouth, her gaze fixed on him. "Taste good. Mine Shizuo." What now was she going to drain him, until he was dead? He reached into his pocket, fingers curling around the handcuffs.

Shizuo was breathing harshly, using the wall to keep himself upright. Vorona reached for him again, he used his remaining strength, snapping the handcuffs on her wrist. She recoiled, moving away. Her horns were larger, her wings stretching out behind her. "Remove it." The blond laughed. Thank you Karisawa.

The fortune teller had saved him, or maybe that was the idea. He made his way along the wall, trying to get out of the alleyway. Vorona was behind him, but powerless for the moment and stuck in her demon form. His vision blurred and he knew he didn't have long. "I-zaya!" Where was he? "Iz-aya!" His fingers found his ring, clenching around it. He fell forward, hitting the concrete.


	10. Fading and saving

**Fading and saving**

"Like this?" Izaya nodded, he was trying to teach the demon king, how to use a computer. Anything to keep him away from Shizuo, just thinking of his Shizu-chan, made him want to take him. Damn that succubus, when he got his hands on her...

"I get it now. Thank you Izaya." Izaya watched him as his fingers skimmed over the keys. "What are you doing? Mikado-kun." The demon king smiled. "I have time until Kida-kun is born again. I don't want to get bored." Izaya looked at the screen that Mikado had created. Well now, this was interesting. "I'm creating an invisible gang, called the Dollars. How many humans do you think will join?"

Izaya laughed, trust Mikado to bring something new to Ikebukuro. Things were going to get interesting. The demon brought a hand to his head, there was a fuzziness inside him, something he hadn't felt before. "Izaya? Blue eyes were looking at him concerned. The feeling faded, but the ring was hot against his finger. "Sorry, Mikado-kun. I need to check on Shizu-chan."

He could feel it, something was wrong. The blond shouldn't have tried to leave the apartment again. Izaya appeared in their apartment, heading for the bedroom. The silly protozoan wasn't there. Did he forget he was being hunted? Maybe he should lock him away, make sure no one got to him. He hurried down the stairs, trying to figure out where he would have gone.

Ah, there was that smell. As long as demons remained in their human forms they couldn't be sensed. It was why he hadn't noticed she was around his Shizu-chan. But he could sense her now, she wasn't that far away. He followed after the scent, the only way to find his mate.

Shizuo blinked through blurry eyes, he was feeling so damned tired. His ex-girlfriend was coming to her senses, what was the chance of being targeted by two demons? He needed to get up, but he was so tired. He flickered in and out of consciousness. At one point the ring on his finger heated up, drawing his thoughts to Izaya.

A hand clamped over his wrist, he tried to pull away, thinking it was Vorona. "Shizu-chan." Ah, there was only one annoyance who called him that. He forced his eyes open, looking in crimson eyes. He tried to open his mouth, failing miserably. He couldn't move. Took you long enough, Izaya.

"Ah, you really know how to cause trouble, Shizu-chan." He felt cold fingers on his face, before he was falling. He braced himself for the short fall to the concrete. Why had the demon dropped him? Had something happened? His fall was cushioned as he landed on something soft. Where was he now? Shizuo slipped back into unconsciousness.

Mikado looked up from his new computer, turning to the sleeping figure who had dropped through the air onto his sofa. He shook his head, blue eyes taking in the state of the sleeping blond. "You're being reckless, Izaya. This isn't like you." He knew the younger demon couldn't hear him, but it needed to be said.

The demon king crouched down, so he was at the blond's level. His hand rested in the fake blond locks. It was surprising how much the human had gone through and yet he was still alive. He was perfect for Izaya. He just needed to stay alive. It would have been better if he was a demon, it was fated to end badly for humans and demons. He didn't want Izaya to go through the same pain he had to, every time Kida left his side.

"Stay with him, Shizuo. You're the only one who will love him and he is the only one who will love you." Just like him and Kida. Maybe this time he would be born, to live a little longer. It had been too long since he had held his blond in his arms. The first time he had been happy, the second he hadn't wanted to let Kida go. He kept him confined, in case he lost him again.

Mikado's eyes turned dark, as he gave energy to the unconscious teen. The other's fingers twitched as his eyes slowly opened. "Mikado?" He shot up, gripping his head. "Where's Izaya?" The demon king was watching him. "Where is he?" Shit, he had stayed behind, hadn't he? "Take me back."

The demon king and now the leader of Dollars sighed. The first time, they were always foolish. Nothing would change that. "Hold on." Shizuo sat up, his head was still spinning. "Izaya sent you here to rest." The blond shrugged. "Izaya can't tell me what to do any more. Right? Karisawa told me."

Shizuo staggered as they reappeared, looking for Izaya. He flinched, at the look in the demon's eyes. He was scared. It was the same as when he was a kid. Izaya was in his demon form, a long cut down the side of his face, while he held Vorona's hair in one hand, The other gripped onto her wings and Shizuo knew what he was going to do.

Her scream pierced the air as Izaya pulled, Shizuo couldn't stop the horrified look on his face. This wasn't his mate. He knew Izaya could be cold, but this. His demon threw Vorona's wings aside. "Izaya!" His movements were sluggish,even then he kept going. Izaya didn't answer, didn't look up, his focus was on Vorona."

Shizuo stepped in front of him, punching him once, it was weak, but it caught his attention. Crimson eyes focused on him, he shivered at the intensity. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya brought his hand up, cupping the blond's cheek. His mate was scared of him. He looked down at his other hand covered in blood.

"Stop it, Izaya. It's enough. Let her go." Both demons blinked. "Shizu-chan, she-" The blond cut him off. "I'm still here, she failed." He glanced down at the female demon, she was glaring up at Izaya, tears in her eyes. "Vorona, leave us alone." His ex-girlfriend nodded. "There's nothing to worry about now."

Something inside him told him not to let her go. She was dangerous. "Izaya." He let the demon go, as he caught the blond, now resting against his chest. "If I see you again, I won't be so merciful Vorona." The female was still glaring at him, even as she stood, cradling her torn wings. Her gaze switched to the blond, a smile on her face. And then she was gone.

Izaya picked the blond up, easily taking his weight. "Mikado-sama. Why would you bring Shizu-chan here?" The demon king smiled. "You nearly went too far, Izaya." They were back in Izaya's apartment, the demon keeping the blond in his lap. "He nearly died, Mikado-kun." Mikado nodded. "But you stopped her. You've seen the fear in his eyes, Izaya."

The demon king pulled a phone from his pocket, flipping it open. "People are joining Dollars, isn't this exciting?" Izaya didn't say anything. "Oh, I forgot to mention. I had to take that enchantment off, to heal him." The demon smirked. He could stop the blond from doing anything stupid.

Shizuo felt a lot better as he woke up. He stretched getting out of their bed. Izaya and Mikado were by the computer. Erika was sitting on the sofa, She looked up as he came in. "Shizu-Shizu. Are you feeling better?" The blond nodded. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo shook his head. "I'm fine, Izaya."

He sat on the sofa next to Erika. "Thanks Karisawa. For the handcuffs and that premonition." Karisawa tilted her head slightly, looking up at him. "I'm sorry Shizu-Shizu, that wasn't what I meant. Today was your chance to change your fate." Shizuo blinked, that hadn't been it? "Did I change it?"

Izaya looked up from the screen, seeing that his Shizu-chan still looked tired. "Shizu-chan." The blond looked his way. "I said I'm fine." The demon shook his head, he didn't believe that for a second. "Shizuo Heiwajima go to bed and get some sleep." The teen's eyes shot open, as he glared at Karisawa accusingly.

His body moved against his will, standing up and heading for the bedroom. As soon as he hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Karisawa turned to look at Mikado. "You removed the spell? Mikado-sama." The demon king nodded. "I had to, to heal him." He turned to look at the other demon. "Izaya, stop abusing your powers." Izaya shrugged. "Let yourselves out, I'm going to rest for a bit."

He had used a lot of his power up today, sliding under the covers, he pulled the blond into his arms and closed his eyes. They were both tired and needed rest.


	11. Cleared and celebrating

**Cleared and celebrating**

_A/N:- Next chapter will be the last. _

Izaya kept him in bed for another two days, the demon wanted to make sure he was rested and that there were no effects from Vorona. His ex-girlfriend was a demon, that part hurt. Had she loved him at all? Even a little bit? No, it was enough thinking. Shizuo opened his eyes, seeing that his demon was next to him, one arm slung over his waist.

He raised his hand, placing it on his mates cheek. He had never forgotten Izaya was a demon, but what he had seen him to do Vorona scared him. Now he looked so peaceful. He knew Izaya was only trying to protect him, this was the one he wanted to spend his whole life with. "Shizu-chan, you should be sleeping." Crimson eyes opened, giving him a piercing look.

"I'm fine Izaya, I've slept enough." He moved closer into the demon's arms, brushing his lips against the other. The blond threaded his hands through his hair. "Izaya, I want you." He knew Izaya was avoiding him and pushing him away for his own sake, but he didn't want to be protected. He was stronger than any human. "Shizu-chan."

"No, Izaya. I'm not fragile, I can handle myself. I took you on when we first met. Remember?" His hand trailed down the demon's body. Crimson eyes closed, before Izaya took a deep breath. When they opened it was with uncontrolled lust. "Then I'm not stopping, Shizu-chan. Even if you beg me to stop." Shizuo smiled as he was flipped over, his demon crouched over him.

Izaya quickly made short work, of his pyjamas. The extra protection that he had forced the blond to wear, so he didn't jump him. Shizuo grinned helping him with his own, pulling them above his head. He was already hard, without Izaya having to touch him. The demon's touch enough to send his body into a frenzy, his heart pounded, while his fingers trailed along over inch of his demon's body.

It was over, everything was over. He had Izaya and now that Vorona had gone, maybe he was clear of her murder as well. He only wished he had those magical handcuffs, maybe he could get a new pair from Erika. His back arched as Izaya sunk his teeth into the mark, pleasure flooding through him.

"Izaya." The demon above him groaned, it had been hard on both of them. Slicked fingers played with his entrance, while Izaya's other hand stroked him, bringing him to the edge. "Did Shizu-chan miss me?" Usually he would have denied it and told him where to go. "Yes, hurry it up, Izaya." He didn't care about the preparation, he wanted to be filled now.

Shizuo pulled the demon down, their lips connecting, both making up for lost time. He could still feel Izaya holding back. His body tensed as he came again and then finally he felt something push past the ring of muscle, slowly filling his body. He couldn't stop the whimper that left him. Izaya pulled out, thrusting deep.

Shizuo wrapped his legs around Izaya, letting the other pump in and out of him. His arms looped over the demons neck, holding onto him. "Faster, Izaya." He raised his hips in time with the other's thrusts. "Nn. Hah." He felt Izaya's fingers dig into his hips, giving him more leverage. Soon they were both coming, Izaya tensing as he released.

Shizuo let himself fall back to the bed, coming down from his high. "Tired? Shizu-chan." The blond smiled, shaking his head. "You have a lot to make up for, avoiding me." He smirked up at his demon. Crimson eyes glittered with mischief. "Same to you, Shizu-chan. You disobeyed me when I said to stay here. And why did you have those handcuffs?" The blond turned away. "Shizuo Heiwajima answer me." Damn he hated when Izaya did that. His mouth opened without his permission. "Erika gave them to me to use on you, since Mikado said it was okay for us to have sex."

Crimson eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed, making Shizuo feel like a child. "He didn't tell me that. Hmm, Shizu-chan needs to be punished." A flush covered his face. He was glad everything was back to normal.

Six hours later, Izaya let him have a break and shower. It didn't last long, he was back in the demon's arms, rolling around under the covers. "Had enough yet? Shizu-chan." The blond pulled him down. "No, now take responsibility." Izaya smirked at him.

Two days later, Shizuo got out of bed and dressed. There was a familiar dulled pain in his lower back, he smiled as he moved. Izaya wasn't ignoring him any more. His demon was talking to Mikado on the sofa, Erika was nowhere in sight. "It's amazing Izaya, you should see the amount of people joining." Blue eyes lit up as he talked about Dollars.

"Be careful Mikado-kun, humans are not as straight forward as you think." The demon king laughed. "Didn't I tell you that? Izaya." Their gazes met. "Shizuo. You look healthy." Shizuo smiled. "I feel much better, now that Vorona is gone." There was a scoff from the demon sitting at the computer. "You should have let me kill her." Mikado said nothing, watching the two of them.

"Nothing good has ever happened, keeping a succubus alive." Shizuo looked over, seeing the worry pass over in a split second. "Izaya, I'm going to see Celty and Shinra." He thought Izaya wasn't going to let him go, there was something in those crimson eyes and he felt like the ring was tightening on his finger. Instead the demon stood walking up to him. "Take this with you, Shizu-chan."

He looked down at the silver mobile in his hand. "Call me when you get there, when you leave and if there's any trouble. I mean it, Shizu-chan." Shizuo gently closed his fingers around the phone. Leaning up to kiss Izaya, he slipped it in his pocket. He was dressed in new clothes Izaya had brought for him. "Thanks. See you later. Bye Mikado." He waved the two of them away, as he left the apartment.

"You're letting him go? I thought you'd keep him locked up." Red met blue, neither looking away. "Then you would've interfered, Mikado-sama." His voice was clipped and accusing. "You gave Shizu-chan those handcuffs. Did you know he would run into Vorona?" Erika could tell the future and anything she knew, would have been passed to the demon king.

"You and Shizuo are on your first cycle, Izaya. You need to be careful. Human life is short." Izaya moved back to his computer. "You didn't answer the question." The demon king smiled. "No I didn't. Did you send out invitations for Dollars?" The demon smirked. "You didn't answer me, Mikado-kun." Izaya logged back in, taking a sip of his coffee.

Celty's arms wrapped around him tightly as Shinra let him in. "The police stopped searching for you." The door closed as Shinra joined them. "I called into the police station, they've never heard of Vorona or you. Did Izaya do something?" Shizuo shook his head. "Vorona was a demon, Shinra." His friend groaned, running a hand through his hair. "So two demons were after you. You sure know how to pick them."

Two hours later he pulled the phone from his pocket, calling Izaya. The demon didn't reply. Instead he appeared in the apartment, phone in hand. "Ready to go? Shizu-chan." The blond nodded, saying good bye to his friends. He smiled as he took his mate's hand, Izaya's arm curling protectively around him.

_A/N:- If you wanted a happy ending, stop reading here. Next chapter will be a sad one._


	12. Anniversary and death

**Anniversary and death**

_A/N:- This is the last chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo was happy, his life had settled back to normal. His problems were in the past. Vorona had been dealt with, the police weren't bothering him. Izaya had relaxed, letting their relationship settle. He was no longer cooped up in the apartment, he was back in school, living out his teenage life.

Shizuo waved goodbye to Shinra, their paths splitting. Shinra would go back home to Celty and he would go home to Izaya. He still had his blond hair, both he and his demon preferred it like that. It had been a year since then. Then again the demon king Mikado, had enrolled into his school, somehow they had ended up in the same class.

The teen attended classes, like a normal teenager. At the end of the day, he was picked up by a van. He hadn't been introduced yet, but he knew Erika and he he knew the other three were demons. The demon king had created his own gang, which Shizuo was now part of. Izaya had added him to the member list. If he needed any help and couldn't get hold of his mate, that was the number to call.

He made the usual journey home, using his key to open the door. "Izaya, I'm home." His demon was sitting at his computer, working as usual. "Welcome back, Shizu-chan." He blinked, knowing Izaya had vanished, reappearing behind him, arms around his waist. Shizuo leaned back, into his arms. Their connection was getting stronger, every second they were apart, he missed the demon.

Izaya's fingers made quick work of untucking his shirt, fingers sliding over his developing muscles. His demon knew all of his sensitive spots, he didn't have to use his name to order him around any more. The teen no longer needed to run, he was happy and safe in Izaya's arms. "Can't you let me sit down, before we do this?"

Izaya nipped his shoulder in response, the other hand fiddling with his belt. "Can this wait? Shizu-chan." He knew it couldn't, the demon was playing with his body, making him a mess. He leaned back, grinding back against the demon, he had never beaten Izaya, but it didn't mean he didn't try. He could hear the sharp intake of breath, the small smirk vanished as he felt the ground shift.

He was pushed down on the bed, Izaya's nails close to his uniform. "Izaya, don't shred my uniform." The demon smirked, cutting through one of his only remaining uniforms. "I said stop doing that." Shizuo shivered as his uniform fell to the floor in pieces. The demon's lips were on his, wet muscles entwining, Izaya having the upper hand as usual.

"Shizu-chan. You've been smoking again." Not a question, Izaya knew he was still smoking. It had become a habit, that he couldn't stop. Izaya fixed him with a glare. "I told you to stop smoking, Shizu-chan." In truth the demon could have ordered him not to smoke, but it was the blond's choice. "You should have a long and healthy life, Shizu-chan." He couldn't look away. There was a glimmer of concern? Sadness? Pain? In his eyes.

A long life... His time with the demon was limited. Izaya would never age, he would look the same, while he would grow old. The demon would have to watch him die. Izaya knew that, he had been with Mikado. How could he be so stupid. "Sorry Izaya. I'll quit." He needed to be healthy, for his demon's sake.

He wrapped his arms around Izaya, holding him close. One day he would have to leave him. He didn't want that, he wanted to be with him forever. "Shizu-chan?" His arms shook, young and stupid, that's what he was. "I love you, Izaya." He didn't blame the demon for when he kept him in the apartment. How long had Izaya waited for him? They had met when he was a child. All those years and after he was gone, how long would he have to wait? "I love you, Izaya. I love you."

"Me too, Shizu-chan. Always." He didn't look into the demon's eyes, for him always was less than a century. He felt the other's arms around him, just holding him close in an embrace. "Why did you choose me?" Crimson eyes bored into his own, Mikado had explained to him as years pass, they would be able to know where one another was and practically read their mate's mind.

"I told you, Shizu-chan. You were interesting." Interesting enough to make him his mate. "Do you ever regret it? All the waiting." He knew Izaya could see through him. "Never, Shizu-chan." The blond jumped as he was picked up. "Oi, what are you-" A kiss from the demon shut him up. "Lets take a bath together." Shizuo laid his head on Izaya's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat. Just like that, his demon made everything go away.

Izaya helped him into the bath, the blond resting in front of him. His fingers manipulating the water, making it bubble. He would do anything for his mate, including taking his mind off, whatever was making him frown, with that sad look in his eyes. Maybe he should keep him off school for a while. He wrapped his arms around his Shizu-chan, keeping him securely against his chest. Shizuo tilted his head, leaning up, his lips just brushing Izaya's ones. "Thanks."

Shizuo bolted from the bed, as soon as his alarm went off, struggling from Izaya's arms. He quickly looked for another uniform, hoping that it wasn't the last one, Izaya had shredded. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing one more hanging up. "I'll see you later, Izaya." He gave his mate a kiss, letting the demon sleep.

Shizuo met Shinra at the usual cross roads, taking the path to school. As they reached the gate, the familiar van pulled out, the doors opening to reveal the demon king. By his side was Karisawa, he tried to ignore the look she was giving him. As time passed it was getting sadder, something bad was going to happen. To him or Izaya, he didn't know. _Things aren't what they seem. _The gaze between them broke, the doors closing.

"Good morning, Mikado." The demon king smiled, he looked happier than usual. "Good morning, Shizuo, Shinra." The three of them headed into the school. "Did something good happen?" So Shinra had picked it up too. Blue eyes twinkled. "It's getting closer to the time, when Kida will be here." Ah, so that was it. "Does it hurt?" It slipped out before he realized. "All the waiting?"

The demon king smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about the future, Shizuo. Live with him through each day. If you keep worrying, Izaya will pick up on it." The blond took a deep breath and nodded. He loved Izaya and he was his mate. They were together, the future didn't matter.

"By the way, Shizuo. Are you doing anything?" Mikado sat behind him, while Shinra sat in front. "For what?" The glint in his friend's eye, made him freeze. "That. All married couples have it. Your anniversary." Shizuo blinked. Did that apply to demons as well? "Its in two weeks. I remember the day you came to school after you got that mark. Right? Mikado."

Both of them turned to face the demon king. "It's true. The day you receive your mark, is the day you are eternally bound." Luckily the bell rang, making Shizuo turn around, so he could hide his blush. Anniversary. His gaze dropped to his finger, bringing it to his lips. He really was married. It was pointless being at school, his head was full of what he could do for Izaya.

What would the demon like? He liked his jacket too much and anything else, he brought for himself. The only thing Shizuo could give was himself and Izaya already had him. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" The blond blinked, he hadn't realized Izaya was there. "I was walking home, do you want to walk together?" His demon smiled. "I have to meet a client, I'll see you at home, Shizu-chan." Shizuo turned watching him walk away. At least they could act normal outside.

When he got home, Izaya was already there at his computer. "That's unfair, you can teleport." The blond huffed, dropping his bag on the sofa. "Welcome back, Shizu-chan. I made dinner." Shizuo shook his head. "Don't you have clients to be with?" Izaya smirked. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I still have time for you." Shizuo blinked, finding himself on the bed, yet again. "What about dinner?"

The days passed by quickly, he had started taking slow walks with Izaya, the demon managing to disappear, just as they reached the apartment, only to find him inside. But even then, it showed Izaya cared. He had finally come up with an idea, for their anniversary. He would pay for a hotel, one night that wasn't in the apartment.

He had the small cream card, with gold lettering. On it was the hotels details. One the back was a short note to Izaya. _Happy Anniversary, Izaya! _He needed to add something else, but every thought made him blush. Meet me here? I'm waiting for you? No, none of them got across what he wanted. Maybe if he was a little better at writing. Still he had two days. It so happened, the day Shizuo had booked, they would be serving fatty tuna. Something he knew his demon loved.

He knew he was frustrated, it was embarrassing to say, he had been having wet dreams about the very demon, who had his arms around him. Those crimson eyes, seeing through everything, treating him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Shizuo woke up groaning, feeling the dampness in his underwear. He kicked the demon in the shin. "Damn you, ruining my sleep."

He didn't go to school the next day, well he couldn't. He had woken Izaya up, eyes full of lust. Shizuo found himself stripped of his clothes, Izaya assaulting his body, making him shiver in pleasure. He gave a small moan, as his nipple was tweaked. Shizuo covered his face, as his demon's gaze lowered to the mess he had made. "Is Shizu-chan all ready for me?" He gasped as Izaya prepared him, his cock pushing past the ring of muscle. "I have school tomorrow, I need to walk." He should have known.

It was partly his fault too. Once Izaya started expertly playing with his body, he spoke up, demanding more, begging Izaya to move faster, creating a ruthless pace, that drove them both over the edge. They were both to blame. Still spending a day in each other's arms, wasn't so bad. School could wait.

Then it was the day of their anniversary. When he woke up, Izaya was already dressed and not in the apartment. With a sigh, he left the small card propped against the pillow. He had finally chosen the right words. He would see the demon later. Shizuo got dressed for school, hurrying out of the door. Surprisingly waiting with Shinra was Izaya. "Good morning, Shizuo. Look who I found."

"Happy Anniversary, Shizu-chan." The blond smiled, moving to hug him, Shinra was in the way. "I'll see you later." Shizuo glared at his friend. "Why did you get in the way?" Shinra smiled. "You're seeing each other after school anyway." He shook his head, that wasn't the point.

He didn't want to be in school, he was looking forward, to their time together. Would it make Izaya happy? "Are you okay? Shizuo." He turned around to face Mikado. "I should have skipped today." The demon king smiled, knowingly. "Happy Anniversary." Shizuo smiled, before turning to scowl at the clock.

As soon as the last bell rang, he was out of his seat, waving goodbye to Shinra and the demon king. He wanted to get home, to see Izaya. "Shizu-chan." The blond froze to a halt. "What's the hurry?" His demon was smirking. "Did you see it?" Izaya nodded, letting him take the lead. "What did you think?"

"Why don't I show you instead?" Shizuo gulped, reaching to take the demon's hand. Izaya was already ahead of him out of reach. While they were outside, they never touched. It was slightly upsetting, but if it was what Izaya wanted. He took the lead again, heading into the hotel, he had booked. He glanced back at Izaya, trying to see his reaction.

They were kept separated by the people in the lift. Once they pushed past everyone to get out, Shizuo took the lead, unlocking the door. Izaya followed him in closing the door. "It's not much, but I had help getting the money. Maybe I should get a job." He sat on the bed, waiting for his demon to join him. "Izaya?" He reached over, pulling the demon on top of him. Hissing as his finger burned.

He looked up at the person on top of him, small differences that he would have noticed if he had been concentrating. Izaya's eyes weren't that dark. The demon would always touch him no matter where they were. His hair was slightly shorter at the front. Shizuo moved his hands, ready to push against the other demon's chest. "You aren't Izaya."

Red flickered to blue and back again, black to blond. _Things aren't what they seem. _He hadn't picked up on it. "Vorona. Get off me." He recognized the eyes now and the same coloured hair. "I'll give you a good dream." He felt his strength drain, as he fell under a spell he was no longer protected against. His mind was filled with Izaya, while hidden beneath the feeling of lust was a heavy weight on top of him and feeling of fiery burning pain, that was getting more intense. "Shizu-chan." His eyes were glazed over, cheeks damp as tears ran freely, even under the spell, lost in a dream. He was cheating on Izaya. He was going to die. Sorry, Izaya. Even if it was a dream, his demon was the last he would see.

"Happy Anniversary." Mikado smiled at Izaya, appearing in his apartment. "What are you talking about? Mikado-kun." The demon king sighed. "It's a human custom. You should know more about them than me." Izaya shook his head. "You're older. Today is the day, I met Shizu-chan all those years ago. Where is he? Did he have to stay late?"

Izaya hissed as he felt heat spread along his finger. "Fuck." He had only felt that once before, when he had been forced to kill Vorona. "Mikado-Sama. Where is Shizu-chan?" The demon king paled, blue eyes full of concern. "He booked a hotel, for the two of you. He should have left a card or a note." Mikado lowered his head, he knew what was happening. It wasn't fair, he wanted Izaya and Shizuo to be happy. "Izaya-"

The crimson eyed demon, ignored him, teleporting from the apartment. He should have kept an eye on the blond. He knew the hotel, Shizu-chan would have picked. He was happy, his mate had planned something for their anniversary. Something he hadn't considered, Shizu-chan would want to celebrate. He made his way into the reception, the woman behind the desk, looked up in surprise. "Sir, was the room not to your liking?"

"Which room was mine?" He was panicking, he had a bad feeling, the pain in his finger getting worse. But it wasn't his own. He hadn't been in the hotel before, he didn't know the layout. Once he had the number he took the stairs, two at a time. Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. He needed the blond to be okay. But he knew.

The pain in his finger, was their bond temporarily severing. Even as the pain flared and stopped, even as he knocked the door, clean from it's frame. Even as he ran into the room, finding that smug bitch of a demon, pulling herself off his mate. He knew. "Too late this time." He couldn't look at the disgusting fluid dripping down her legs. He could feel it, his heart shattering. Was this what Mikado had felt like? It hurt, it ached and throbbed as he pushed past the succubus, looking down at his mate.

Shizu-chan's eyes were glazed over, his cheeks wet. He should have had Mikado renew the protection. He had been careless. Shaky fingers rested against the blond's cheek, knowing it was too late. The blond blinked, eyes focusing on his. "S-Shizu-chan." Shizuo smiled sadly, more tears flowing. His own hand lifted, fingers touching Izaya's cheek. "S-sorry Izaya. Sor-"

His hand dropped to the bed, turning to dust. Izaya watched his mate die, turning to ash. He should never have given him the ring, if he hadn't. His fingers sifted through what was left of his Shizu-chan, picking up the ring. His mate was gone, he felt overwhelming pain, emptiness and rage. He should have killed her, he should have ignored the blond and killed her.

Izaya let his full form out, reaching for Vorona. "Killing me will accomplish nothing. Shizuo was mine." His mind was consumed of dark thoughts, each one ended in ripping the demon limb from limb and putting her back together again. "I should have killed you." He gripped her throat, slamming her into the wall repeatedly.

He didn't stop as a hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn to know it was Mikado. "Izaya. Let her go." Izaya spun around, seeing Karisawa crying on the floor. "Sorry. I didn't see it until it was too late." Izaya ignored her apology, turning away. "Izaya. I said let her go." He felt himself fly across the room, hitting the wall.

"Why are you stopping me? Mikado-Sama. She killed Shizu-chan." The demon king was silent. Izaya narrowed his eyes, trying to see past his rage. Erika's crying was getting louder, echoing through the room. Mikado was standing protectively over Vorona, no. His gaze was drawn to her stomach. Everything clicked into place.

Izaya let out a crazed laugh, full of anger and pain. "She's Kida's mother. Did you know?" The demon king looked directly at him. "Not until it was too late. I'm sorry, Izaya. I can't let you hurt her." The demon stood, moving to the bed. Blue light surrounded Mikado's palm. "Wait until he's born and then you can kill her. Please Izaya."

Izaya used his magic to contain the ash, changing it to Shizuo's form. So even his revenge had been taken from him. He gently cradled his mate to his chest, vanishing from the room. But his rage couldn't be contained.

Mikado lowered his head. "I kept you alive for a reason. You are to give birth to my mate and then your life is up." Vorona didn't answer, she was unconscious. Erika cried out as the room shook. "Mikado-Sama." The demon king nodded. "We should leave. Izaya's power is out of control." He took all three of them back to the demon realm. The hotel crumbling to the ground.

There was no sign of Izaya. Mikado had tried to track him for a week now. He didn't look at or visit Vorona. The fact that she would be Kida's mother made him sick. He was worried about Izaya. It was his first loss, he remembered when he had first lost Kida, he had destroyed half of the demon realm. He needed to find Izaya, in case he destroyed the human world.

Erika wiped her tears away. She had been crying on and off. She hated how useless her powers had been. Shizuo was gone. She made her way to the locked cell, containing Vorona. As long as she would give birth without any problems, Mikado didn't care what happened to her. Unlocking the door, she walked closer to the sleeping mother to be, placing a hand on her stomach. Erika let her gaze drift, staring at nothing and seeing everything. She pulled back sharply, a shocked grin on her face. "That's impossible." She rushed from the cell, calling for the demon king.

"Karisawa, don't repeat that to anyone." But Mikado couldn't stop smiling. "Shouldn't we tell Iza-Iza?" The demon king shook his head. "No, Izaya needs time to grieve. All we can do is wait." Mikado smiled, leaning against his throne.

Izaya slumped to the ground. He was finally finished. His hands were covered in dirt, his nails jagged and bleeding. He hadn't stopped. He had destroyed the hotel and surrounding area, he had taken Shizu-chan's body back to the apartment, only to find a small card on the bed. His anger drained as he read each word.

_Happy Anniversary, Izaya! I will always love you eternally. Your Shizuo._

He had spent ages, finding the perfect spot, using his powers to create the perfect coffin. Everything had to be perfect for his Shizu-chan. He used his sharpened nails instead of a shovel, gently he lowered his mate in, giving him a final kiss. No matter how powerful he was, he couldn't bring back the dead.

Izaya smoothed over the ground, covering it in flowers. Out of everything, the headstone had taken the longest. Each letter had been gouged out of the stone, filled in with silver. He leaned forward resting his head against the stone. "Don't make me wait too long, Shizu-chan."

_Here lies Shizuo Heiwajima. Beloved and forever precious, until the end of time._

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, the weather changed, one minute it was sunny, the next he was hit by the down pour. Even though he was soaked, he was glad for the rain, it was like everyone was shedding tears for Shizu-chan and at the same time, covering his own.

End

_A/N:- So that's the end of that one. I hate sad stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Let me know what you thought._

_There will be a sequel to this called Forever bound, I have the first chapter in my head already inspired by Baby's day out. _

_I will be updating Becoming human hopefully tomorrow and then Under the boss. Between me constantly getting ill and family drama it's taken its toll. _


End file.
